


Bagginshield Prompted Drabbles!

by Auggusst



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Anger, Angst, Anything really, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sadness, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 23,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auggusst/pseuds/Auggusst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles I'm writing by request, consisting of Bagginshield and Bagginshield related things! Feel free to request!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bilbo Sacrifices Himself for a Member of the Company(Part 1 and 2)

Bilbo Baggins always hated storms.

But now, caught in the middle of ominous woods in a very intense one, he absolutely  _loathed_  them.

 One would think that trees would keep out storm weather, but in this forest, that wasn’t the case. The trees were old and damaged to begin with, and now, in the dark, the company stumbled over roots and fallen branches, constantly on the lookout for more limbs breaking off. The weather had dampened everyone’s mood, and they were simply soaked. Bilbo’s nose crinkled in disgust and he blinked water from his eyes. Not a single word was spoken. Even Fíli and Kíli, usually in high spirits in bad situations, were somber.

Behind Bilbo, Thorin walked, slipping here and there on the slick, large tree roots and fallen debris. His hair was soaking wet and falling into his eyes. A small smile graced the hobbit’s lips. The dwarf looked like a wet, depressed rat. A large gust of wind snuck through the tree canopy, whipping the hair out of Thorin’s eyes. Bilbo laughed, tripping on a root. The dwarf glared at him, but the ends of his lips were turned up in a small smile.

The honey-brown haired hobbit looked forward once again, eyes scanning his surroundings. Ahead of him were Fíli and Kíli, the latter holding up a lantern to lead their way. The wind howled loudly, and a deep rumble of thunder filled the air. Bilbo shut his eyes for a second, the sound catching him off guard. Thunder had always scared him. He remembered hiding under the covers as a young hobbit, and his mother laughing and pulling him close. He thought fondly of the stories she would tell, effectively removing any worries about the weather from his head.

Here however, something caught Bilbo’s attention. A flash of lightening hit the sky, and Bilbo blinked his eyes, startled by the blinding light. Within a second, he noticed that lightening had struck the tree before him, and a particularly large branch was beginning to break off- and it was headed exactly for the eldest prince.

There was no hesitation to the action. The second that branch snapped, Bilbo acted.

“Look out!” he called, pushing the blond dwarf out of the way.

A gasp of pain escaped the hobbit’s lips as he awkwardly fell, his leg entering an odd angle. Within a few seconds there was commotion all around him, and a heavy tree limb was lifted off of his no-doubt-already-bruising body. Rather dazed and in pain, he was vaguely aware of strong arms pulling him away from the spot and into a more comfortable position. Bilbo winced.

“Are you alright?!” Thorin said, leaning over him. A panicked look was in his eyes. The hobbit looked down at himself. His leg and the rest of his body was in pain, but as far as he could tell, there was no permanent damage.

“I-I’m alright…” he said quietly.

“Like hell!” he heard Bofur say beside him.

“I think I twisted my leg.” Bilbo admitted, brushing his wet bangs out of his eyes. Within seconds, Oin was inspecting him, poking and prodding and inspecting his leg. He concluded the same, and advised that they should take a bit of a rest.

“We don’t want anyone else getting hurt.” The healer had said. There was a murmur of agreement throughout the company.

“Why did you do that?!” Thorin demanded, seemingly the only one who hadn’t relaxed yet.

The hobbit scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Because! Fíli was in danger! Better me than him.” He replied, jerking a thumb in the prince’s direction. The dwarf in question made his way to Bilbo’s side.

“But Bilbo! You were hurt because of me!” Fíli said, brows furrowed.

“Oh for Yavanna’s sake- you Durins are all idiots. I couldn’t let you get hurt! Any of you. I care too much for you. And besides, I’ll be just fine.” He added the last part for reassurance, because now everyone was fretting about him.

“Damn right you will be.” The young dwarf replied. “Because from now on, I’m protecting  _you._ ” Fíli said, wrapping the hobbit in a tight hug of appreciation. 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, the company continued on, at the request of one Master Baggins. The hobbit claimed he was perfectly alright and that they were losing time lingering about the now partly-destroyed forest. The weather was decent, and no more storm clouds were about.

Honestly, despite the pain in his leg that made him wince when he walked, and the sensitivity of the purplish bruises that littered his body, Bilbo felt fine. The others would have none of it. By mid-afternoon, Bilbo was feeling altogether quite done with the way they babied him, and the way they breathed down his neck, and felt the need to warn him of every single stick or fallen branch that was ahead of him, and how they  _constantly_  asked how he was feeling.

Just before Bilbo thought he would poison himself to escape the wretched coddling, they reached the edge of the forest. Before them lay a wide field, full of large crags and boulders here and there, as well as a few stray trees; and a river a small distance to their left.

“We’ll rest here.” Thorin declared, putting down his rucksack.

“Bombur, we’re hungry!” the dwarf said before looking around.

 A few moments later, he came to Bilbo. “Are you feeling alright?” he asked, placing a gentle hand on the hobbit’s shoulder, concern in his eyes. Bilbo sighed.

“For the thousandth time, Thorin, I’m  _fine._ ” He replied, taking the dwarf’s face in his hands.

“But I am feeling a little thirsty. I’ll go fill up the water pouches by the river.” He stated, rising to his feet, despite Thorin’s protests.

“Wait- sit down, I’m sure Gloin could-“

“No.”

“But maybe Dwalin-“

“No.”

“Well then let me-“

“ _No._ ”

Honestly, what was  _with_  all of them? Bilbo simply didn’t understand why they were treating him like such a child. He was a Baggins and a Took, and lastly he remembered, it was  _them_  who were always getting injured and needed taking care of, not him. He muttered things under his breath and walked past crags and boulders, toward the river. He reached it in about 10 minutes, and began filling up the water skins he had brought. The water was particularly cold, and made his hands numb, but the river flowed quietly and slowly. Smooth, large pebbles littered the riverbed, and after deciding  _Why not?_  Bilbo picked a few up and stuffed them in his waistcoat pockets.

However, when he turned to return to their camp, he could see something was wrong. At least if the sounds of clashing swords and the yells of his companions that reached his ears, and the orcs he saw were any indication. Where had the pack come from, and so quickly? Perhaps they were followed through the forest? The thought made the fine hairs on the back of Bilbo’s neck stand up. Without a second thought, he closed the water skins, strung them around his belt, pulled Sting from its sheath, and slipped on his magic ring.

Bilbo blinked, eyes readjusting to the now colorless world before him, and began to run to the aid of his friends, ignoring the pain in his leg. When he arrived, he could see they were currently cornered by a few orcs, trying to fend them off. However, there were at least 4 more than they were, and even one or two wargs nearby, keeping guard with feral sneers on their muzzles.

The orcs seemed in no rush to kill his friends; simply teasing and watching them squirm, having stripped most of them of their weapons. Bilbo stood still for a moment, unsure of what to do. One orc in particular began prodding poor Ori, laughing darkly as the dwarf and those around him fought to fend him off.

Bilbo shifted, and that is when he noticed it. The stones in his pocket.

He pulled one out, inspected it for a second, and threw it directly at the orc’s head. He was quite surprised when it left the orc stumbling and falling backwards, and the others around him looking back and forth wildly in confusion. A smirk found its way to Bilbo’s lips. He moved around to the other side of the group and did it again, to another. Now some were shouting, trying to understand what was happening.

By the time he had thrown the 7th stone, Bilbo was rather enjoying himself, feeling giddy with excitement. Deciding to add to the confusion, he stood at the edge of the group and whistled loudly, attracting their attention.

“Hey!” he called, and in a daring act, slipped the ring off of his finger. There was about 3 seconds of utter shock and confusion on the disgusting creatures’ faces, and soon they were racing towards him, brandishing their crude weapons and holding them high, in anticipation of striking him down. As they approached, he disappeared again, catching them completely off guard. Summoning his courage, the hobbit swung Sting, effectively placing a deep and wide cut on the orc’s side. Those around him shouted again, searching for the disappearing rock-thrower. Bilbo managed to take down one more, before they began to suspect where he was. He ran about the other side, near the company. Hiding behind a boulder across from the company, he ‘pssted’ and slipped off his ring, earning the attention of Thorin.

Honestly, these orcs were not as intelligent as the ones they had met before. In their wild search for Bilbo, they had left the dwarves practically unguarded, but, as Bilbo had noted several times, they weren’t the sharpest bunch, and did not even think to reclaim their weapons. Bilbo pointed to their weapons, and Thorin nodded in response, silently passing along the message to his companions.

In the meantime, Bilbo returned to the orcs (after putting on his ring again, of course), stabbing here, running away, coming about the other side, cutting there. He imagined the orcs were feeling very annoyed by this point, and it put a small smile on his face. The majority of them were where he was, and from the corner of his eye, Bilbo could see the dwarves reclaiming their things, and charging at the orcs.

He complimented himself on his planning and watched for a moment before slipping off his ring to join the fray. He had successfully evened out their odds a bit, and the dwarves definitely had the advantage, as most of the orcs were disoriented and disorganized at the moment.

Moments later, he was by Thorin’s side, helping him cut down an orc.

“Once again you’ve saved us all, little  _Khozoh_!” Thorin complimented, decapitating a nearby orc.

“What would you all do without me?” Bilbo teased, dodging the blow of a club.   

And then he saw it. An orc was heading straight for Thorin, crude, rusty iron sword on an apparent collision course for the dwarf’s chest. There was no time for warning, and Bilbo couldn’t find his voice anyway. He hastily cut down the dwarf before him, and pulled Thorin around before him, blocking the blow of the weapon and instead directing it to himself.

Reckless? Perhaps. But somehow, crumbling to the ground in Thorin’s arms, with his startled and loud voice in his ears, Bilbo couldn’t feel regret for his decision. He blinked in bewilderment at the sharp, horrible pain that he felt just under his left ribs. He gasped in pain, the full extent of his new injury apparent as he looked down to see blood seeping through his clothing.

“Ugh…M-my shirt…” he complained, jerking a bit at the pain.

Bilbo looked up, and felt rather guilty. Thorin’s eyes were filled with dismay, worry and even a bit of despair. “Stop doing that, you idiotic little halfling!” he shouted, pulling the hobbit into his lap protectively.

“Had to…” Bilbo muttered, wincing. He was beginning to feel a bit lightheaded. He was vaguely aware of Oin at his side, pulling off his waistcoat and unbuttoning his shirt to get a good look at the wound.

“Might get infected…”

“…treated carefully…”

“…time to heal…”

And so, Bilbo drifted out of consciousness. The last thing he heard was Thorin’s deep voice calling to him.

“Rest,  _ghivashel_. I will take care of you, and no creature, orc, goblin, man, elf, dwarf, or any other, will ever harm you again. This I promise.” Thorin said, placing a kiss to the hobbit’s lips, already looking forward to the moment when those green eyes would gaze upon him again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **
> 
> Khuzdul:
> 
> khozol- Hero
> 
> ghivashel- treasure of all treasures
> 
> site used: https://www.lotro.com/en/forums/showthread.php?390991-Thramili-s-Khuzdul-Dictionary(revisited
> 
> I’ve got one request already to write, but any more?


	2. Poccahontas AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Bilbo is Poccahontas and Thorin is John Smith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh I apologize if it's inadequate. I had the perfect idea last night, and then I couldn't remember it! So I turned it into this small thing. Hopefully it's good enough for you, dear requester! Any more requests?

Poccahontas AU

 

“Here…. Let me show you.” The hobbit replied, pulling the heavily armored dwarf by the arm. He gestured to the wide fields and beautiful green landscape.

“What do you see?” Bilbo asked, green eyes looking to Thorin’s face. The dwarf’s eyes scanned the area before them.

“Fertile land, plenty of livestock and opportunities for building.” Thorin replied with a short nod, unsure what the shorter man was expecting him to say.

The other made a noise of exasperation. “No. That’s not what I meant. Hm, I can tell we’re going to have to do this the hard way.” He said, bringing a hand to his chin in thought.

“The hard way?” Thorin said, disbelief in his voice and confusion on his features.

“Well, hard for  _you_. It’s quite simple for me. Now, you’re going to have to take off all that clunky armor, and drop your weapons. You won’t be needing those here.” Bilbo stated matter-of-factly.

“What are we going to do?” Thorin asked incredulously, rolling his eyes as the hobbit quite forcefully pulled off several pieces of his armor, staggering under the weight before dropping each piece to the ground with a  _thunk_.

“We,” Bilbo said, brushing off his pants and straightening his shirt, “Are going to make you see sense.”

* * *

 

The day was interesting, to say the least.

Bilbo led the great dwarf around the expanse of the Shire, showing him the simple, little things that his people enjoyed so much. They ate pies and walked around the marketplace, visited all the best gardens, and Bilbo’s favourite places, (even took part in some gardening themselves, at Bilbo’s order) such as East Farthing woods and other beautiful locations. He told the dwarf of what each of these things meant to him, and he taught Thorin how to see past monetary values, and showed him that not everything that is precious is a metal wrenched from deep in the Earth.

As the sun set, they sat on their knees on the ground. The hobbit took a pile of dirt in his hands.

“You can own the Earth and that is all you’ll own, unless you appreciate the riches around you. Their worth does not always matter. Do you see now?” Bilbo said softly, letting the rich dirt trickle through his hands and into Thorin’s.

Thorin’s calloused hands slowly dropped the dirt back to the ground in favor of holding the hobbit’s hands. Bilbo looked down in wonder as large fingers closed around his own gently, and he marveled at the size difference for a moment. His heart fluttered.

Bilbo looked up to see icy blue eyes looking into his. Softness and even wonder were in them. Holding eye contact, the two rose to their feet. Thorin tilted the other’s head up, and he leaned down, planting a slow kiss on Bilbo’s lips.

“I’m starting to.” The dwarf replied quietly.


	3. Fili and Kili meet their little cousin Frodo(Mpreg request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili adore their new little cousin, and Thorin is a proud father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I personally hate mpreg xD It’s just weird to me. But I got a request, not a very specific one, so I did with it what I wished. So of course I turned it into something cute and potentially comedic! Hope you all like it.

Fili and Kili meet their little cousin Frodo(Mpreg request)

 

“What a cute babe!” Kíli exclaimed, adoration and wonder in his voice.

The young dwarf came close to Bilbo, fingers itching to kidnap the small boy from his arms. Fíli was right behind him. Bilbo was laying on a large bed, cradling his newborn son. The nurses had left a while ago, leaving Thorin and Bilbo alone in the room, the former sitting next to the bed in a chair, eyes filled with admiration and glee.

“Unbelievably adorable indeed!” he added, coming to the hobbit’s other side. Bilbo smiled tiredly, looking between the two of them, and gave a more vibrant smile to Thorin.

 “His name is Frodo.” The hobbit declared to the dwarrows.

“A good name.” Kíli said with a nod, brown eyes drifting between the baby and Bilbo.

“We’re certainly glad you didn’t go with Thorin, like Uncle suggested.” Fíli replied.

“It was just a thought.” Thorin said, displeased frown on his face. He crossed his arms and sat back in his chair.

“Come on Uncle, you know it was a bad idea.”

“I know it was a bad idea keeping you.” He replied to his eldest nephew.

“Oh ha ha ha.” The blond said sarcastically.

“Either way, Frodo is good-we already have a cousin named Thorin. It would just get confusing with three Thorin’s running around!” Kíli said with a wave of his hand.

The brothers leaned in, looking upon the small, round face. Frodo looked up at them curiously, blue eyes-a blue remarkably like Thorin’s- wide, but was silent. Even so young, it was easy to tell he was going to grow to be handsome, his features a unique mixture of his parents. (Earlier Bilbo had complimented Thorin on passing on his eyes and dark hair, to which the dwarf smiled proudly.)  

“Hello, little cousin! I am Fíli,”

“And I am Kíli,”

“At your service!”

The two gave a simultaneous bow, and Bilbo smiled at the familiar gesture. Apparently little Frodo enjoyed it as well, because the child let out a giggle- much to the excitement of the brothers.

“Did you see that?! He was looking at me!” said Kíli.

“No he wasn’t- he was looking at me!”

“Uncle Bilbo you saw that right? Frodo was definitely paying attention to me.”

“Stop lying to yourself, Kíli.” Said Fíli.

The dwarf in question was about to answer, but Bilbo interrupted.

“Oh shush you two; you’ll have plenty of time to win his affections. But for now, he needs a bit of a nap. And I believe I do too.” The hobbit said, stifling a yawn.  

Thorin leaned over, gently pulling Frodo from his husband’s arms. “I’ll put him to sleep. Go ahead and rest.” He said, softly kissing Bilbo on the lips. Bilbo nodded gratefully, rubbing his eyes. He was exhausted.

“Don’t do anything regretful while I sleep.” The hobbit warned, readjusting his position and settling down to nap.

He was wished good sleep by all of them, and Bilbo was asleep within minutes; the whole ordeal quite a bit for him. The room was silent, but there was a content feeling all about. That is, it  _was_  silent, for a few moments at least.

“I get to hold him first, right Uncle?”

“In your dreams, little brother.”

“In your dreams indeed, for if the two of you don’t shut your mouths, I’ll have to knock you out.” Thorin interrupted.

“Right, sorry Uncle.”

“…I still think I should hold him first, Fíli.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any requests?


	4. Sexual Healing/Mirkwood Hallucinogenic Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When their minds are clouded, Thorin has a certain activity in mind to regain his senses. Sexy times happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God i’m sorry this is horseshit, it’s the first piece of smut I’ve ever written. Someone approached me with the idea of hallucinogenic smut in Mirkwood, so I made it that certain intimate acts clear the mind. >:3

Mirkwood Hallucinogenic Smut

 

Never had Bilbo felt this way before. He was disoriented, excited, confused, and even a little aroused. His mind drifted here and there as he stumbled along with the company, not completely sure of his own surroundings. 

He knew one thing for sure, and that is that Thorin was very attractive at the moment. Heat filled the hobbit’s cheeks (more-so than there already was, for it was quite hot and stuffy in the old forest) as he studied the dwarf. Thorin’s expression was intense, and it seemed as if he was trying to stay focused. Bilbo’s mouth watered as Thorin looked this way and that, the muscles in his neck shifting ever-so enticingly, and his dark locks swung back and forth with every move.

Thorin looked back at him frequently, and the hobbit gave a reassuring smile every time. They were trying not to get lost, frankly were probably already lost, and he figured Thorin was very worried. He was snapped out of his reverie when the dwarf spoke.

“Let’s…We need to take a rest. I can barely think.” Thorin said, putting down his bag of supplies with a pinch to the bridge of his nose.

The others sighed in relief, grumbling about their own ailments and discomfort in the infernal place. A few of the members were mumbling incoherent things, seemingly unknowing of what was going on or where they were. Bilbo sat down with a sigh, blinking to clear his head. Everything just seemed…foggy. His vision was blurred slightly, and he felt as if he wasn’t all there. He was caught off guard, and looked up to see Thorin standing over him.

“Thorin..?” Bilbo asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

He tried not to focus on the growing heat and hardness in his trousers. The last time they had laid together was about a week ago, at Beorn’s house, and the hobbit was painfully aware of it at the moment. His wishes were granted however when he saw the intensity in Thorin’s eyes.

A low noise resounded in the dwarf’s throat, and he pulled Bilbo put and into his arms. He led a slightly confused halfling through some trees, away from the company.

“What are you doing?” Bilbo asked.

“Clearing my head.” Thorin muttered fiercely, pushing the hobbit against a tree.

Bilbo didn’t have to think hard about the message. He pulled Thorin by his tunic and their lips met in a hungry kiss, Bilbo’s back against the tree and Thorin’s arms tight on his waist. Bilbo shifted, and their hips rubbed against each other’s, eliciting a low groan from each. Thorin explored his mouth for several moments, their teeth clashing in a sloppy kiss. The two drew back for breath.

Bilbo said nothing, looking at Thorin’s handsome face as the dwarf began swiftly undressing him. He felt excitement, and his lips were a bit swollen from the intensity of their kiss. No later than when his shirt was unbuttoned, Thorin’s lips claimed his again, briefly, before the dwarf moved on to his neck, biting here and there and sucking harshly. Bilbo muttered things, gasping when Thorin sucked too hard, tugging on his dark hair. The action pulled a growl out of Thorin, and he grinded his hips against the other.

 They kissed and touched extensively, simply not caring about propriety and doing what they wished. Before long, they were both practically naked, sweating, and completely oblivious to anything besides each other. Thorin’s touches grew softer, and they made Bilbo’s skin tingle.

“Thorin…” he sighed, pulling the dwarf closer.

Thorin’s hands slid down the expanse of Bilbo’s sides, and he spread the hobbit’s cheeks.

“May I?” he asked low, lust in his voice.

“Would I ever deny you?” Bilbo replied softly, pulling away from the tree to allow Thorin better access.

Thorin smirked, and slowly inserted a finger. He pushed against the walls of Bilbo’s entrance, stretching. Soon he inserted another, and within no time, had the hobbit gasping and moaning, fingers curling around Thorin’s shoulders as the dwarf prodded that one spot that he knew would drive Bilbo mad. Bilbo gasped his name, and Thorin choked out phrases of Khuzdul in response.

“Please, I’m ready.” The hobbit whined, grasping at his shoulders.

Without another word, Thorin hoisted Bilbo up and pressed him against the tree, the other’s legs circling his waist. Thorin looked to his partner, his eyes liquid and fiery with desire, for confirmation.

“Ready,  _azyûngal_?” he asked.

“Always, for you.” Bilbo replied, placing a kiss on Thorin’s shoulder. 

With that, Thorin pushed his hard member into the other, giving a moan of his own as he did so. He nearly broke at the sudden heat, and had to calm himself. Bilbo huffed, trying to adjust to the familiar feeling of being filled. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and nodded for Thorin to start moving, simply unable to delay these actions any longer.

Thorin began at a slow pace, but agonizingly so, thrusting deeply and almost pulling out each time. Bilbo uttered quiet phrases of appreciation; most consisting of Thorin’s name, and his head was back, hands carding through the dwarf’s raven locks.

“Faster, Thorin…” he gasped, releasing a sound of ecstasy.

Thorin did as requested, and thrusted against Bilbo’s prostate, earning a particularly startled and delicious noise from the hobbit.

“Bilbo…by Mahal…” he muttered, growls of pleasure erupting from his throat.

He continued, pace quickening, leaving them both panting and moaning; Bilbo leaving scratches down the dwarf’s back, biting his lip and choking out “ _Thorin, oh-oh yes-_ “; chanting and eventually losing the ability to formulate actual words, moving instead to struggled ramblings. He was unraveling quickly, and if the gasps and moans from his partner were any indication, so was Thorin.

And suddenly, Bilbo couldn’t hold on anymore. His back arched and he practically screamed Thorin’s name, fingers digging into his skin so hard that the dwarf winced in pain, thick seed spilling onto their chests. Thorin pounded into him animalistically, every ounce of his control diminished. He came soon after, groaning Bilbo’s name as the hobbit mussed his hair, shaking weakly from exertion.

When it was over, they were both breathing heavily, slumped on the ground. Surprisingly, Bilbo’s head felt a lot clearer, and his vision was back to normal. He would never have thought that intimacy would make him feel better. But it did, and he was grateful for it. Maybe now they would find their way around better, as his own and Thorin’s mind were mended. He did, however, feel quite fatigued, too tired to immediately move from the spot.

As such, Bilbo was still in Thorin’s lap and rested his head on the dwarf’s, voicing soft hums as Thorin placed small kisses on his abused neck and shoulders. The hobbit winced as he crossed a particularly sore spot.

“Ugh, I get the feeling I won’t be able to cover all of these.” Bilbo said with a sigh, closing his eyes.

“I’d prefer you didn’t cover them. Everyone should know that you’re mine.” Thorin muttered, moving to kiss the joint of Bilbo’s ear, hands rubbing his sides.

“Still- it’s hardly proper, Thorin. And besides, everyone in the whole world knows I’m yours, and always will be. And if someone doesn’t, they’ll quickly find out.” The halfling replied, pulling Thorin’s head up and capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

The dwarf hummed in response, drawing back a few inches. Bilbo blinked, looking down at himself for the first time.

“We should probably clean up…” he said quietly, cheeks tinted red.

Thorin mimicked his actions.

“…I agree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like it. And as always, feel free to request something! And leave a comment! I love comments.


	5. Red String of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this was cute and fun. Definately a change writing from Thorin’s point of view, I hope I did it alright. Hope you like it!

Red String of Fate

 

For years, Thorin waited and hoped for his string to connect with another’s. He watched it happen to his sister, watched her marry her One and have children, while his own string remained tattered and faded, never an item of sustenance. Eventually, he lost hope, coming to terms with the fact that he might not have a partner. It was rare, but what else could the lack of completion mean? Thorin would spend days and nights contemplating this, but he never arrived at an answer. That is, until he fell through the door of Bilbo Baggins.

With a growl of annoyance, he shoved his companions off, sending each a glare, before his eyes caught sight of the string forever bound to his little finger. With a pang of excitement, he noticed its vibrancy, and the new strength within it. His eyes followed the trail, and it was connected to none other than Bilbo Baggins.

Thorin was utterly confused. Confused, frustrated, excited, and doubtful. A _hobbit?_  Truly? One of the Shire-folk, with their simple way of life and soft clothes and ignorance of the wide world? Thorin was sure Mahal was playing a trick. A horrible, nasty trick. But as he looked into bright green eyes, the dwarf wasn’t so doubtful anymore.

Bilbo’s curls seemed like a beautiful wood carving, soft to the touch. His skin was pale and clear, a vibrant red tint in his slightly round cheeks that travelled to his pointed ears. He could see the smooth curve of the hobbit’s jaw, and the obviously soft body beneath his clothing. Yes, Bilbo was a fascinating and tempting sight: One that would be for Thorin and Thorin only. However, something was wrong.

Thorin could clearly see his own string linked to the hobbit’s, yet there was no recognition of it on Bilbo’s visage.

Even throughout the rest of the night and into the next day, Bilbo showed no signs of acceptance. It drove Thorin simply mad- what was with the hobbit?! The gods were cruel indeed if they planned this. It was only when he spoke with Balin, did a thought cross his mind.

Perhaps hobbits could not see their strings? It was the only sensible conclusion. Thorin was handsome, if he may say so himself, so there was no way Bilbo would blatantly ignore him intentionally.

Thorin thought about just confronting Bilbo face-to-face about it, but Balin warned that might not be best. In the mean time, an air of animosity to everyone and everything set about Thorin, and he simply brooded. He  _would_ have Bilbo, the person he waited for all those long years. He would just have to figure out how to make it happen.

And finally, far into their journey, it did happen. Albeit in the one place Thorin hated most in the world, the wretched prisons of one pompous, arrogant, disgraceful, back-stabbing Elven King, but that did not take away from the happiness and relief of the moment.

“You’re my…? I’m your….?”

“My other half. My One.” Thorin declared with a soft nod.

Bilbo’s lovely cheeks colored, and he laughed a little.

“I should have known.” The hobbit said with a shake of his head.

“What do you mean?” Thorin asked, linking their hands through the confounded bars of his cell.

He marveled at how small Bilbo’s were in comparison to his, and how clear they were of scars and the like. There was a bit of a scarring on his knuckles, probably something that happened along the journey. He wished he could smooth away the scar, and every sign of wear on the hobbit.

“It’s true I cannot see the string that ties us together, but from the moment we met, I felt like there was something about you. Something that drew me to you.” Bilbo said, looking into Thorin’s eyes.

“…At first, I was confused as to why you did not acknowledge our binding. I was confused and angry for it. I am truly sorry for any ill feelings I presented. And know that I will never do so again; this I swear by Mahal.” Thorin said seriously, enclosing the other’s hand with his.

A soft smile spread over Bilbo’s mouth. And before they knew it, both were leaning in towards each other, faces pressed against the bars, to kiss. It was the most meaningful and magical kiss Thorin had ever had, even if it was in that infernal place.

He promised himself to kiss Bilbo often, every day for the rest of his life. And that was a promise he intended to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got 3 more to work on today- they should be out tonight or tomorrow night, depending on how things work out. :)


	6. A mischevious little Prince Under the Mountain and his Jealous Cousins(Thorin coddling Frodo and letting him get away with things while Fili and Kili feel neglected and poor Bilbo has to be the 'mean' parent)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the title says- Thorin simply can't deny his adorable little son, and Fili and Kili have just about had it with the unfairness of the situation. Thankfully, Uncle Bilbo has his boys's backs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got two requests for little Frodo, one from an anon on Tumblr and another on here, so I combined them! Thorin simply can’t punish his darling little son, and Bilbo has to teach him to be a good parent- to all three of their boys.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Mischevious little Prince and his Jealous Cousins

 

Some might wonder where the young prince’s mischievousness came from, but one would have to look no further than his cousins and father. Prince Frodo was simply adorable, and made good use of his innocent face from time to time. Like now, when he was weaseling his way out of punishment for stealing sweets from the kitchen and breaking a few plates. Bilbo stood, arms crossed, next to his husband. Fíli and Kíli stood silently on the other side.

“Honestly, Frodo. You know better! I taught you to be a good little boy-  _not_  a plate-breaking burglar.” The hobbit scolded, sending his son a stern look.

He seemed to be doing all the parenting, and it was rather annoying. Thorin never scolded Frodo, but complained plenty about Fili and Kili’s antics. Bilbo constantly wondered why  _he_  had to be the villain.

“Right,  _Thorin_?” Bilbo asked through gritted teeth, sending a sharp look to the dwarf.

“Aye, but you forget, my love, you were quite a burglar yourself.” Thorin replied with a little smirk.

Bilbo huffed. “You know that’s- this is different—I— It was  _you_  who turned me into a burglar! I was a perfectly respectable hobbit before you and your company came along.” He said.

Thorin chuckled, and sent a secret wink to his son while Bilbo wasn’t looking.

“Don’t worry,  _ghivashel_ , I will deal with it.” The dwarf said, placing a kiss on Bilbo’s cheek. The hobbit sighed and nodded. “Right.  _Sure_  you will. Just like the last time.” He said, but nonetheless left the scene, Fíli and Kíli trailing behind him.

They rounded the corner, and Bilbo turned around to face the two.

“Stick around and tell me what your uncle does.” He whispered.

“Will do!” said the younger.

“Aye, we’ll pay close attention.” Added the older.

Bilbo gave them both a smile, and a quick hug. He left.

With a nod to each other, Fíli and Kíli headed back to their uncle and cousin.

As expected, Thorin was not scolding the little boy at all. Quite the opposite- Thorin had the small boy in his arms, and was laughing.

“Your father just wants you to behave.” He said as Frodo pouted. Thorin pinched one of his cheeks.

“But I’m not going to punish you. How can I? You are the cutest thing to ever live.” The little boy grinned widely, and Thorin mussed his curls.

“You are evil indeed, the power that you have over me. Worse than your father, you are. Now let’s go get those sweets Bilbo told you to return.”

One look between Fíli and Kíli and they were practically running down the hall to talk to Bilbo.

“Uncle’s being completely unfair!”

“He didn’t even scold Frodo!”

“They went to go get  _sweets_!”

“We never get sweets!”

“I know we’re older-”

“But we deserve sweets too!” the princes complained, practically bombarding Bilbo.

“He  _what?_! Ooh, that King Under the Mountain is about to have another thing coming…” the hobbit said, prying the two off of him and turning to face them.

Thorin had done this one too many times. Didn’t he understand how unfair this was to his nephews? They would definitely have to talk. He was sure Thorin was doing it unintentionally, but still. It would have to change. Kíli was sitting slumped in his comfy chair with his arms crossed, and Fíli was face-down on the bed, with an equally unhappy expression, he was sure.

“Don’t worry boys; I’ll talk some sense into your Uncle.” Bilbo said with a sigh, patting Kíli on the head. The brunet smiled thankfully, and hugged Bilbo’s waist.

It’s safe to say Thorin had to sit through a very long lecture, and made sure to correct his mistakes.


	7. Rich Thorin, Bilbo the valet and their secret love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a request for Thorin being the son of an Earl and Bilbo being his valet. So what better to turn this into than a secret relationship? I love those types of things. Stealing kisses, fleeting tender moments. Makes me meltttttt

A Rich Man and his Valet

 

“Wake up, sir.” Bilbo called, walking into his master’s bedroom.

It was late in the morning, and the man still wasn’t out of bed. With a roll of his eyes, Bilbo shifted the basket of clothes in his arms to his left hip, and crossed the room to open the windows and let in some light. He heard a groan from under the covers, and Thorin stirred, sitting up. There was a frown on his face and he rubbed his eyes, looking rather disheveled.

A small smile came to Bilbo’s lips- it was very amusing to wake up Thorin. He knew the dark-haired man was not an early riser, but Bilbo was just following orders. He set the basket of clothes on the edge of the bed, pulling out each component and unfolding it carefully, a smug look on his face as Thorin glared.

“You don’t have to look at me like that, sir; I’m not the one that decides when you are to rise.” Bilbo said, smoothing out the man’s fine, white shirt.

“That does not mean I wish to rise early.” Thorin replied gruffly, laying down and putting a pillow over his face.

“Right. I suggest you get out of bed, sir; it will be time to leave before you know it.” The valet declared, pulling the pillow off of the other’s face. He was about to move to the bathroom to set a bath, but Bilbo found himself gripped around the waist and pulled onto the bed. He gasped, sending an annoyed look to Thorin.

“And I suggest that we _both_ stay in bed. Perhaps I will feign illness- and of course you must stay to nurse me back to health.” Thorin whispered to Bilbo, placing a slow kiss on the joint of his ear and jaw.

The other laughed, gave him a kiss on the lips, and squirmed out of Thorin’s arms, standing up and brushing off his clothes.

“Now that, sir, is hardly proper. And even so, we would not be alone. We’re never alone.” The honey-brown haired one said with a sigh.

Thorin took his hands in his own, and stood up. Bilbo couldn’t help but notice how handsome he looked sometimes, like now, even with his bed-head.

“Then we will find time to be alone.” Thorin said with a determined nod, leaning in.

Bilbo scoffed. “Right. Now let go of my hand, sir, before we are interrupted.”

“We won’t be. And I wish you would stop addressing me so formally.”

And just then, the bedroom door opened up to reveal a maid with a tray of food.

“You were saying?” Bilbo asked, swiftly dropping the other’s hands, looking up at Thorin with a smug expression.

Thorin just frowned. “…Maybe later then.” He said, turning away from Bilbo and busying himself so they did not look suspicious.

Bilbo headed to the bathroom to draw a bath for him, and sent the tall man a secret wink. He stifled a laugh and slipped through the door as Thorin winked back, making an annoyed face at the maid’s back.

 _Maybe later indeed_ , Bilbo thought. And after all, what better time was there than in a bath?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I wanted it to be longer, but I wasn't sure what to do.  
> Hope you liked it!!!
> 
> 1 more to go...
> 
> In my mind, Thorin looked a bit like the character Richard played in North and South. >:3


	8. How Uncle Thorin made it up to his put-out nephews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted to see how Thorin made it up to the boys! So here it is.

How Uncle Thorin made it up to his put-out nephews

 

Kíli could see the change immediately. Oh yes, Bilbo must have had quite a talk with Thorin, and he knew it from a second he laid his eyes on the new bow that laid on his bed.

It was fantastically made- much like his old one, but with little adjustments. The thing had gotten quite banged up in the journey, and the carvings on it were hardly recognizable. Now deciding it would be kept for sentimental value, he grinned and focused on the entirely new one in his hands.

“Kíli-“

“Yes, I got something too. Look!” he said, reading his brother’s thoughts and holding up his bow. Fíli had a knew throwing knife set in his hands, a satisfied smile on his face.

“Well well, Uncle Bilbo sure knows how to fix up Thorin!” the blond said with a chuckle, plopping down on the bed next to his brother.

“Aye, and so quick! Hm, I wonder what else we’ll be getting from now on?” Kíli replied with a grin.

They did, in fact, get many things. All throughout the day, little surprises were arranged for the two. Everything from an extra helping of dessert to lesson cancellations. They were allowed to stay out of political meetings for the day and do whatever they wished. Both would agree, however, that the best part of the day was an apology from Thorin.

“It’s been brought to light that I have been treating both of you rather unfairly.” Thorin said, looking at both of them.

“I want you to know that this was not intentional…You…You both are very important to me.” He continued with a slow nod, obviously uncomfortable with the whole conversation. Kíli would never understand the hard time his uncle had with admitting feelings.

“We know, Uncle.” Fíli said with an encouraging smile. He placed a hand on Thorin’s shoulder. Kíli grinned and did the same.

“Can you forgive me?” Thorin asked the two of them.

“Hm, I don’t know…  _Can_  we, Fíli? Can we  _really_?” the younger asked, sending his brother a thoughtful look.

“I don’t know, Kíli. It is a rather hard choice…” The blond replied with a nod.

“Accept the apology before I take it back, you annoyances.” Thorin snapped, frowning at them.

The brothers laughed in unison.

“Yes-“

“We forgive you.”

Their uncle  _smiled_  at them, something which didn’t happen all too often, and pulled out a bag, holding it before them. Curiosity sparked in their eyes, and they felt excited. It took a few moments to get the thing open, with the two fumbling around deciding who would do so. In the end it was Fíli, Kíli curiously peering over his shoulder.

And then the elder pulled out a handful of sweets: The very same type of sweets their little cousin had stolen.

Within seconds, Thorin was wrapped in a hug, his nephews shouting in his ears and forgiving him several times, smiles and laughter coming from the two. A low chuckle escaped his lips, and he returned the hug.

“Annoyances you might be, but you’re my annoyances.” Thorin said firmly, feeling closer to his nephews than he had in a long time.

Kíli drew back. “And you’re our grumpy uncle!” he declared, earning an agreement from his brother.

“Just don’t forget us in favor of Frodo again.” He added.

“I won’t, I promise.” Thorin said with a nod.

“Also, I do believe Kíli and I should be allowed to break a few plates.” Fíli said, a cheeky grin on his face.

“Aye! Lots of plates! And we should be allowed to break a chair like Frodo did that one time,”

“And stick honey in the cook’s hair,”

“And rip the curtains in the sitting room…”

“Ha ha, don’t push it.” Thorin grumbled in response. Hearing it all listed, he realized that perhaps maybe sort of he  _did_  let Frodo get away with too much…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All caught up! Any new requests?


	9. Frodo finally gets punished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little boy's days of trickery and devious acts are over! Thorin finally lets him know that he's not going to play around anymore.

Frodo finally gets punished

 

And here they were once again, with little Frodo causing all sorts of trouble. The little boy had practically just  _destroyed_  Bilbo’s garden, many of the plants were uprooted and there were grass stains on his trousers to prove it.

Bilbo had just about had enough of his son’s terrible behavior, and couldn’t even find it in him to lecture the boy this time. He had worked  _months_  on that garden! It was enough that last year Kíli accidentally squished a flowerbed of petunias!

Bilbo was  _very_  disappointed right now, and stood, arms crossed with a dismal expression on his face, next to Thorin.

Much to his surprise and approval, the hobbit didn’t have to shout or lecture Frodo this time.

Oh no,  _Thorin_  was doing it.

Initially worried that Thorin’s shouting might frighten the boy, Bilbo’s anxiety on the subject was diminished, as Thorin only used a stern tone. About halfway through the lecture, Frodo put his hands behind his back, puckered his lip and widened his eyes.

“But Da, it was an accident…” he said innocently.

Bilbo was sure Thorin would falter now, but to his surprise, the dwarf shook his head.

“No, little one. That will not work this time. You destroyed your father’s garden! That garden is very precious to him. You owe him an apology, and it is about time you correct your behavior.” Thorin said, crossing his arms and standing straight.

Frodo said nothing, but sent a pleading look to his cousins, who stood watching, as always. Unfortunately for Frodo, the two were practically in hysterics, trying not to burst out laughing. The lad sniffled, looking back to his parents.

“I’m sorry papa….” Frodo said, looking up at Bilbo.

Bilbo cleared his throat.

“Right, apology accepted.” He said.

Frodo began to smile, but Bilbo held up an index finger.

“There is still the subject of punishment.” He said, turning to Thorin.

“Right,” Thorin said with a firm nod.

“As recompense for your actions, you will be helping your father redo his garden, as well as claim responsibility for your previous actions. That means helping out in the kitchens, presenting Ori with a new inkwell, which I will help you select from the market, and extra lessons with Balin. You know, the ones that you skipped three days in a row.” He said, making Frodo flinch with guilt.

“Now, you can go wash up.” The dwarf said, pointing in the direction of the bathroom in their quarters.

Frodo sighed in defeat, looking rather pitiful, and trudged away, followed by his cousins. Fíli and Kíli smiled secretly- for once it wasn’t them who were in trouble! It was very entertaining.

Bilbo sighed in relief, a small smile on his face.

“Good job.” He said to his husband with a nod, walking into Thorin’s open arms.

Thorin just huffed in response. It was clear that he didn’t like having to be so strict. But it was good, and Bilbo was sure Frodo wouldn’t be so bad from now on. He kissed Thorin slowly on the lips and stood on his tiptoes, face close to the dwarf’s ear.

“I might just have to reward you later for your excellence.” The hobbit whispered lowly, placing a kiss on his cheek before walking away to help Frodo with his bath. If he left Fíli and Kíli to do it, who knows what could go wrong.

Thorin stood for a moment and nodded to himself, deciding that he might just have to be stricter more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can just imagine Fili and Kili laughing their asses off. I would too muahahaha, I love it when other people get in trouble and I don't.  
> Doesn't happen all too often though. ;n;
> 
> Any requests?


	10. Did not want to see that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dwalin sees something that he really doesn't want to one night on the journey...
> 
> PSSST ITS THORIN AND BILBO DOING THE DO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for Nickellatta7122, because I couldn't figure out what to do with her prompt so she said to surprise her.
> 
> Surprise! I hope you like it. :3

Did not want to see that

 

Dwalin certainly wasn’t expecting this. After all, he was only woken up by the growling of his stomach- it had been a while since their last meal.

But sadly, under the glow of the moonlight as he moved across the camp, he spotted something that was less than desirable to witness.

Barely in the cover of the trees, a certain King of his and residential hobbit were at it. They were completely unclothed, against a tree, and the smaller trying desperately to keep quiet as Thorin pounded into him with rigor.  They were calling out each other’s names and pulling hair and all sorts of things Dwalin did _not_ intend to see.

With a shudder and a shake of his head, he pulled a biscuit out of his rations, as well as his water pouch, and returned to his spot, cringing as a particularly obnoxious series of sounds floated to his ears from across the camp. He particularly envied the other company members, well, the ones that were asleep. Those that weren’t were desperately trying to ignore the little show going on, sitting as far away as possible and conversating about different types of ale to drown out the sounds. However, it was to no avail.

_They could be a bit quieter, couldn’t they?_ The large dwarf thought miserably, chewing on his biscuit. _Worse than rabbits._

And it was true. It seemed just about every night those two would sneak off together, making a horrible excuse about scouting ahead or collecting water, although the entire company could easily figure out what they were going to do. It was rather annoying.

And what was worse was the horribly mushy conversations they would have after settling down to sleep. It was all “you are the best thing to ever happen to me”s and “make me happy and stay with me forever”s.

Sickening. 

Dwalin wondered if they even cared how annoying the others found it, or if they knew they were heard throughout, well, probably the entire forest.

_“Oh-Oh Thorin!-”_

_“Mahal-- B-Bilbo!”_

He decided ‘no’.


	11. A Visit to the Vet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo takes his sick Tabby cat, Smaug, to the vet. And it turns out the doctor is very nice to look at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awww this is so cute I can't even  
> I really like this one  
> One of my best, I think.
> 
> I hope you like it!

A Visit to the Vet

 

Bilbo sat in the vet clinic waiting room, magazine in hand and his cat Smaug’s cage next to him. He’d noticed lately the tabby seemed to be sick- not as active and playful as he usually was. So without any delay, Bilbo brought him to the vet.

Where he had been waiting now for over 20 minutes. People had been in and out of the office, directed by the nurse, and it was almost empty, yet here he said waiting when his appointment was supposed to be half an hour ago.

But finally, after the 4th magazine, the door opened and the nurse stepped out to call his name. With a sigh, Bilbo summoned his best polite smile, grabbed the cat carrier and followed her in.

They initiated polite talk and she gave a very annoyed and particularly claw-y Smaug the regular checkup, and declared that the doctor would be in after a few minutes.

_It better be a few minutes…_ Bilbo grumbled internally. He and his cat were not in a waiting mood, but scratching just behind the Tabby’s ears made the cat purr with delight, bringing a smile to Bilbo’s own face.

_“_ That’s more like it.” He muttered, stroking Smaug. Suddenly the door opened, and the doctor walked in.

Bilbo’s first reaction was to back up. He was very tall, and muscular. His brows were pulled down as he stared at the clipboard in his hands, and his voice was deep but sort of appealing to listen to.

“Mister Baggins and Smaug?” the vet asked, looking up. Although rather intimidated, Bilbo couldn’t help but notice the vibrant and light shade of blue his eyes were, or the handsome contour of his jaw, among many other things.

He cleared his throat, shook his head and spoke “Ah-yes.”

“Nice to meet you, Thorin Oakenshield.” The dark haired man said, extending a hand to Bilbo. After a moment’s hesitation, Bilbo took it. They both looked down for a second, a bit fascinated by the size difference, and Bilbo looked up to meet his eyes. It took a meow from Smaug to recapture their attentions.

Bilbo answered Thorin’s questions about his cat, and watched through his bangs how gentle the vet was with Smaug, petting him and scratching his ears just right and making little comments. It was really endearing. He couldn’t help but smile in the end, and they even talked a bit.

Bilbo found out about his rambunctious nephews and commanding sister, and he found that Thorin was the best vet he had ever seen.

It got even better when Thorin told Bilbo Smaug just had a stomach virus, and he handed Bilbo the prescription paper to bring to the front desk.

They said their goodbyes, and oh how Bilbo’s heart _melted_ when the man smiled at him, and he gathered Smaug in his arms and turned to leave, studying the sheet of paper.

He then noticed something at the bottom.

Thorin had written down his cell phone number.


	12. Frodo's first swear word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo swearing for the first time and Bilbo flipping shit, because he did /not/ raise his little boy to say nasty words, and dammit, he wasn't going to allow it! Even if he just said a swear word...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these last few prompts are short. I've been pretty busy this week but I still want you guys to have something to read. I hope you still like the last few and this one! One more to do today...
> 
> Prince Frodo is my most common request xD

Frodo's first swear word

 

It happened in the sitting room by the fireplace, while Frodo was practically squished between his cousins. They loved messing with him now that he was a bit older, and although rather reserved and polite, Frodo had no problem dishing it back to them. But then one time, as Bilbo sat in his chair, watching the trio over his book with a small smile, it happened.

“Urgh- stop it, you bastards!” said Frodo.

Everything stopped, Fíli and Kíli looking down at him with a shocked expression, their actions frozen. Bilbo’s eyes snapped up. Immediately Fíli and Kíli released their cousin and backed up, flinching a little at the look on Bilbo’s face.

“What was that, Frodo?” he asked, closing his book and standing up.

“Well, Frodo’s dead.” Kíli muttered.

“Was a nice choice for his first, though.” Fíli replied as they left the immediate area.

And so Bilbo found himself raising his voice more than he had in a long while, completely outraged at his son’s first swear word. He knew it would come someday, but Bilbo couldn’t help but overreact.

Frodo instantly regretted it the moment the word flew from his lips, feeling rather ashamed and annoyed at being scolded again. He apologized to his father and promised he wouldn’t do it again, as Bilbo expected, and left. He sighed, brushing dark curls out of his blue eyes and left the room, depressed at his actions.

That is, until he turned the corner and his cousins patted him on the back and congratulated him.


	13. Frodo leaves for Mordor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted Frodo saying goodbye to his parents before setting out with the Fellowship, but they wanted Fili and Kili and Ori and Gimli going with him as well.
> 
> The ending hurt my feelings a bit ;n;

Frodo leaves for Mordor

 

Thorin was worse at it than Bilbo was. He had confidence in his son, and his companions, so he put on a strong smile and hid the fear and anxiety that he felt at their leaving.

Thorin on the other hand, was practically breaking at the seams. He found the whole thing ridiculous, and didn’t understand why Frodo should be the one to go. Bilbo should have seen it coming, though.

Thorin was so fond of their son, and he would be devastated if something happened. But when it came down to it, it was Frodo’s choice, and nothing could change his mind.

He had the stubbornness of a Took, Baggins, and a Durin, after all.

At their individual requests, Fíli, Kíli, Gimli and Ori agreed to accompany Frodo. That made Bilbo more nervous. All of them? But they were all so young, and he would miss them terribly and worry.

After all, he was the one who gave Frodo his ring. He felt guilty. Oh so guilty. How could this have happened?

But he kept all of these feelings hidden, and embraced his son tightly.

“You’ll be just fine.” Bilbo said with a firm nod, studying Frodo’s face. He memorized every detail, unsure of how long it would be before he could look upon that face again. He offered a smile, earning a small one from the other.

“I’ll miss you, papa.” Frodo said.

And so went around the goodbyes. It took a very long time, and Thorin going through checklists of supplies that he had created for them about 3 times. Bilbo figured he was procrastinating.

“That’s enough now, Thorin.” He said, grabbing the dwarf’s hand and squeezing it tightly.

Thorin cleared his throat. “Right. Just…Be careful, all of you. And come back home.” He said.

The Fellowship nodded, looked around at each other, and left.

A sniffle from Thorin recaptured Bilbo’s attention, and he stopped gazing in the direction of those who had left.

With a sigh and a heavy heart, he embraced his husband, hoping and praying to the gods that everything would turn out alright, and in the quiet solitude of their location, the two sobbed.


	14. Worry Warts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted Bilbo and Dori and others fretting over their loved ones on the journey. Turned out pretty cute, I think! Hope you like it!

Worry Warts

 

Many members of the company were what Kíli liked to refer as ‘worry warts’. Simply put, they couldn’t help but overreact and worry about every little thing. It was incredibly annoying. So what if he wanted to climb a tree and hang 15 feet in the air upside down? So what if he wanted to tame a wild wolf? He just got very bored when it was resting time or he was keeping watch. That didn’t mean he had to be floundered over.

But that is exactly what Bilbo and Thorin did. Even Fíli did it! Kíli couldn’t go ten minutes without one of them asking him what he was doing or telling him to stay in sight or to stop doing what he was doing. Honestly, he wasn’t a child! His brother was the most laid back, and he was thankful for that.

Either way, it was horrible. Unfortunately, there was nothing Kíli could do about it. The brunet would simply do as told and glare at their backs, the attention embarrassing and depleting his pride. And it seemed he wasn’t the only one with the problem.

Ori was horribly coddled, and he hated it. Ever since he was little, Dori fretted over him constantly. Now, on the quest for Erebor, it was no different. “Oh no, Ori, don’t sit there.” “Ori, sit back a bit! You’re sure to catch your hair on fire.” “Come Ori, eat a bit more. You’ve barely eaten anything!” “Don’t go on too far; I don’t want to lose you.”

He knew his brother meant it well, but often it was too much for the soft-spoken dwarf. One time he even overheard Dori telling the others to keep an eye out for him! Really now! Ori could handle himself. He might not have been much of a fighter, but if it came down to it, he was confident he could protect himself.

At least he alone did not have this pain. His elder brother Nori shared it. Except Nori was more scolded than anything, and Dori always told him how to act. Nori would just ignore him and do as he wished, but Dori was persistent. Ori couldn’t even count the amount of times the two argued over his behavior. Ori honestly thought Dori worried too much. But his brother wasn’t the only one.

From the moment Bilbo joined the company, he could see the divide in them. It wasn’t large, but it was easy to see who was related and who was not. They fawned over each other constantly, protected each other fiercely, and mostly stood in their little groups. It was sort of endearing, and nice to see a group of people who loved each other so much. Sure Bilbo had his cousins, but after his parents died, he was mostly alone. He’d forgotten how close family could be.

So it was no surprise that he didn’t understand why Thorin constantly yelled at him to keep up with the group, or sleep at a certain place, or pushed him into the center of their company whenever danger came close. The hobbit figured Thorin just didn’t want to worry about a weak member of the company, and that Bilbo getting injured would slow the quest. It wasn’t until they became closer, and it became worse, and they confessed feelings for each other, that he understood why Thorin had been so hard on him those first few months.

It was because he loved him.

And when Bilbo looked around the company, he could see that they were all the same, as annoying as it was. Everyone just loved each other too much to back off and allow for freedom.

He found himself very okay with that fact.


	15. The Fellowship Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says! Frodo and the others return, cue sappy reunion!  
> Requested by TWO people!

The Fellowship Returns

 

There is no way to explain the amount of relief and happiness Bilbo and Thorin felt on hearing the news. Frodo had done it! He and the others had destroyed the ring! Of course they took the trip to Gondor, where he was healing. It wasn’t until Bilbo had seen that dark, curly hair and those bright blue eyes, slightly dampened by travel and injury, however, that he truly believed the news. There was excitement all on its own coming to Gondor, and although it was partly destroyed, that didn’t take away from the majesty and strangeness of it all, and it certainly didn’t take away from the excitement of seeing the lads again.

Once there, the two practically ran to Frodo’s bedroom. It seemed he had gotten the most injuries, as Fíli, Kíli and the others were sitting all around the bed and talking and laughing.

Bilbo couldn’t remember how long they stood around hugging and crying and being perfectly at peace, but it remained one of his fondest memories.

He ruffled Frodo’s hair, pulling his son into his arms. “I knew you could do it.” Bilbo said with a laugh. Thorin joined in their hug. “I knew from the beginning you were extraordinary. I’m so proud, so proud of you. And all of you,” he said, turning towards the others. Fíli and Kíli joined in their hug, lasting several moments. It was rather perfect, and Bilbo felt whole and complete, his family together once again. Everyone sat back.

“Now, tell us all about this adventure!” Bilbo said with a smile, quite curious about everything. He placed a hand on the lad’s cheek, and Frodo gave a sheepish smile.

“Well, you know how it begins.” He said with a nod, launching into the incredibly long tale. It took a whole afternoon to get through everything, and a lot of the finer details were left out.

It was all well and fine, until Kíli reminded them all about the injuries each had obtained. That certainly set Bilbo and Thorin off, the former going absolutely insane and checking all over everyone and demanding that they never do anything crazy again. It took several minutes to calm the worried King and Consort down.

 In fact, the two went through several more bouts of emotion as the days passed, until they returned home to Erebor, under the promise that Frodo would  _never_  go on another adventure. At least not if Thorin had a say in it. Which he of course didn’t, as Frodo was his own person and made his own decisions; but the dwarf and hobbit could pretend, couldn’t they?

The same was said for Fíli and Kíli. And honestly, they were starting to get tired of adventures as it was. Especially serious ones. Kíli much preferred small adventures, like accidentally causing a fire, or angering some foreign diplomats. But the Quest of the Ring was beneficial to them, as Bilbo and Thorin were too thankful about their return to scold them or yell at them for quite some time. Fíli and Kíli would never let the “I almost  _died!_ ” card go, and that was for sure.

When they returned to Erebor, there was a massive celebration, and Frodo and the others were held in the highest regards. There was a sense of pride all around that lasted for the longest time, and any doubts in the kingdom about Thorin’s choice of consort and heirs were forever diminished. Everyone was happy and well. Especially Thorin, as he could always brag about his son saving the world, and how no elf had done anything like it before.

Bragging like this earned the dwarf a swift kick under the table by his husband, but he never minded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	16. Intimidation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin scares the shit out of Sam, trying to judge if he would be alright for Frodo to court. Of course, he has to say yes regardless, or else Bilbo would castrate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come on, we all know Thorin would do his best to scare anyone that comes near his child.  
> Pretty entertaining.

Intimidation

 

It began from the moment Frodo sent a letter about having met someone. He was in the Shire with Bilbo, as the hobbit thought Frodo should witness and learn about his other side of the family a bit. As much as Thorin wanted to come, he had a Kingdom to look after, so with a heavy heart, he sent them on their way, with plenty of escorts and protection, of course.

As soon as he opened the latest letter however, anxiety and suspicion settled in the father. Frodo met someone? What _kind_ of someone? As in _the_ someone? Thorin brooded. How could anyone be good enough for his son? He would certainly have to judge the matter himself. And so in his very calmly written return letter, Thorin suggested(more like demanded) that they bring the ‘someone’ along home, so he could meet them.

So on the day of his family’s return, Thorin dressed in his most kingly clothing, even donning his incredibly heavy crown, and stood straight at the gates of Erebor. He earned a curious look from his husband and hugged him closely.

“I can see what you’re planning.” Bilbo whispered, looking up at Thorin with a scolding look.

“Planning? I am not planning anything.” The dwarf replied.

“Mhm, right. Sure. Don’t frighten the boy- he’s perfectly good for Frodo.” Bilbo said with a firm nod, placing a kiss on Thorin’s lips.

“I can’t make any such promises.” Thorin replied gruffly, hugging Frodo now. Behind them, there was another figure. He seemed normal enough, if not nervous. Thorin smirked a little and beckoned him forward.

“Er, Da, this is Sam.” Frodo said, gesturing to the hobbit. The anxiety was clear in his voice. In all honesty, Frodo had no idea what his father would do.

“Samwise Gamgee, y-your majesty.” Sam said, giving a low and awkward bow. He smiled hesitantly.

“Thorin Oakenshield, King of Erebor, at your service.” The dwarf replied with a nod of his head. He stood in his ‘kingly’ stance. Bilbo rolled his eyes at his husband. Honestly, did he _really_ have to act like this? But then again, Thorin had always been protective of their son.

Most of the day was spent with Thorin interrogating Sam, as the four of them, eventually joined by Fíli and Kíli, who could never miss a situation as hilarious as this, walked about Erebor, showing the hobbit around. Eventually, Samwise won Thorin’s approval. Whether it was how impressed he was with everything, or the good manners and compliments the lad hesitantly gave.

It may also have been Bilbo’s quiet threats and burning glances of disapproval whenever Thorin made Samwise too uncomfortable.

Either way, perhaps this Samwise Gamgee _was_ good enough for Frodo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!


	17. Thorin finding out about Gimli's friendship with Legolas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested~
> 
> But seriously  
> do me a favor guys?
> 
> Can we get back to requests about Thorin and Bilbo? These are supposed to be Bagginshield requests, and not ____with background Bagginshield.
> 
> Thanks! <3

Thorin finds out about a friendship

 

The moment the words left his cousin’s mouth, Gimli swore to choke the brunet. One night, not soon after returning from the journey, they were all sitting at the royal table at a banquet, recounting the journey. Unfortunately for Gimli, Kíli was in charge of storytelling this time, and the idiot happened to mention Legolas the elf, an elf who Gimli found to be all together respectable and reliable. He often talked with Legolas, and they formed a great friendship during the quest.

But of course Kíli couldn’t watch his big mouth, and now the redhead was getting a hefty glare from the King.

“An _elf_?” Thorin said. “You all forged friendships with an _elf_?”

Kíli clearly saw his error, and shrunk in his chair slightly.

Thorin continued, and Bilbo simply put his face in his hands.

“And Thranduil’s son, of all?! How could you trust him?” the dwarf said angrily, beginning a rant.

Bilbo let Thorin go through about two minutes of ranting and escalating his voice before the hobbit simply laid a hand on his shoulder, and sent him the harshest look imaginable. Even with Bilbo’s small stature and little intimidation factor, Thorin silenced himself rather quickly. Now, it was the others’ turn to talk.

Thorin was bombarded with words of defense for Legolas, and he was told how the elf often helped and protected each of the group. The things they said were incredibly admirable, and Thorin found his hatred level decreasing.

After a few minutes, the dwarf held up his hand.

“…Fine. I will…tolerate these friendships, as the elf has done honorably. But don’t expect any words of friendship to leave this mouth.” Thorin said, sitting back in his chair. He crossed his arms and began to do what can only be described as ‘brood’.

With a sigh, Bilbo patted his forearm and changed the conversation topic, glad that his husband’s hissy-fit was over.


	18. Thorin the Mechanic and a Little bit of Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo has a bit of romance going on with Thorin the Mechanic, and they take it to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY i finished this it took SO long and I was busy forever.... le sigh.  
> I hope it's okay .3.

18\. Mechanic AU

 

Bilbo may or may not have been sabotaging his own car lately. But he couldn’t help it! The mechanic, Thorin, was simply beautiful to look at. This was probably the tenth time this month he’d gone, making up a new excuse about strange noises from his engine and all sorts of things each time. The mechanic simply humored him, it seemed, and spent lots of time checking over nothing. Bilbo could very well see a future with Thorin and his apprentices, two trouble-making nephews that worked at his shop.

So now, Bilbo stood leaning on the information desk, and watching Thorin work on his car. His mouth practically watered at the way the man’s muscles rippled underneath his tight, black t-shirt, the way his jaw moved as he muttered the lyrics to the song playing on the radio, and the loose raven locks that brushed the back of his neck from his ponytail. Each time he came, he did the same, always meaning to ask Thorin out on a date, or something. But he could never sum up the courage. It was rather frustrating, especially since they were so close. But then again, they had kissed a few times before, so weren’t they already together? It didn’t really matter at the moment.

Suddenly Thorin stood, dropping his wrench into his toolbox. He wiped the oil off of his hands and gazed at Bilbo, a small smirk on his face.

“Can’t find a problem with it, imagine that.” The tall man said, now leaning on the desk on the opposite side of Bilbo.

“Really? I could have sworn the engine was making a funny noise.” The honey-brown haired man replied, feigning surprise.

Thorin chuckled, brushing curls out of Bilbo’s eyes. “You could’ve just called if you wanted to hang out. I’d prefer not spend so much time here.” He said.

Bilbo laughed breathily, cheeks turning red slightly. “I know…But I like watching you work.” He admitted.

“And why is that?” Thorin inquired with a smirk.

“Well, it may or may not be a _little_ bit sexy.”

“A _little_ bit?” the dark-haired mechanic repeated with a deep chuckle. He leaned closer to Bilbo’s face.

“Yes. A _little_ bit.” Bilbo replied, eyes drifting to the man’s lips. Thorin seemed to have read his mind, because he closed the distance and captured Bilbo’s lips in a slow, sensual kiss. The shorter made a noise and stood on his toes, wrapping his arms around Thorin. They lingered like this for a few moments, before Thorin broke the kiss.

“Well then, how about we kiss a _little_ more? And perhaps do a _little_ something else?” the man suggested, his tone deep and hot.

Bilbo practically melted. Was Thorin implying what he thought he was? He nodded numbly, heart beat reverberating in his ears. Thorin took his hand and led him around the desk and down the hallway, into his office.

“Well well, this is very sudden.” Bilbo said with a teasing grin. He was feeling elated. This was turning out better than he thought it would!

“True, but not when you consider that I’ve been wanting this for a while.” Thorin replied, locking the door and moving over to Bilbo, placing a kiss to his cheek. He lingered there for a moment before moving downward, doing the same to his neck. Bilbo closed his eyes, skin tingling.

“Glad to hear it.” He muttered, turning around and facing Thorin.

He drank in the tantalizing sight, and ran his hands up the length of the other’s arms. Bilbo pulled Thorin down and kissed him, the sweet kiss turning passionate and hot: a struggle for power. Eventually Thorin won, his tongue exploring Bilbo’s mouth, eliciting a small gasp from the shorter man as he did so.

They made their way to the couch, breaking shortly for breath. Bilbo laid on his back, pulling Thorin on top of him. They looked at each other for a moment, eyes filled with desire and emotion. Bilbo’s hands drifted up the other’s sculpted arms, and he reached up and pulled Thorin’s hair out of its restraint. The dark locks fell around his face and onto his shoulders.

“Beautiful.” Bilbo breathed, taking one of the fine locks and twisting it between his fingers.

“If anything here is beautiful, it’s you.” Thorin replied, taking Bilbo’s hand in his and slowly kissing each fingertip.

“Oh ha ha ha.” Bilbo replied with a roll of his eyes.

“I mean it.” Thorin replied. He moved to pull off his shirt and Bilbo did the same, cheeks red and feeling subconscious.

“Your skin is so soft and smooth.” He said, kissing Bilbo’s lips and moving down to suck his collar bone. He started softly, but grew rougher, Bilbo in turn wrapping his hands around the man’s neck, eyes closed. He gasped as Thorin suddenly bit down- not too hard, but hard enough that it stung. It set off a spark, and passion rose in each of them. They almost fell off of the couch twice, so unaware of their surroundings and exploring each other’s bodies. It was wonderful and horrible at the same time, as both simply wanted more.

There was no hesitation from either when Bilbo tugged on the belt loop of Thorin’s pants, demanding he take them off and then wiggling out of his own. A few more moments and both were naked, teeth crashing against each other in another hungry kiss, and hands running up and down their bodies. Thorin grinded against Bilbo’s member, a low moan resounding in his throat at the delicious friction.

He drew back for a moment and fished something out of the back pocket of his fallen pants, a condom.

“So you really want to…?” Thorin asked, looking thoughtfully at Bilbo. He looked wild and simply wonderful to the other man, his hair disheveled and eyes darkened with lust.

“Yes. I’m sure.” He replied with a nod, brushing raven locks out of Thorin’s face. His heart pounded with excitement. Bilbo often imagined being here at this moment, which he was convinced would be the best experience of his life. Bilbo had a few partners in the past, but had been single for a rather long time, and suddenly, he could see himself with no one but Thorin. The smile that planted itself on Thorin’s face melted Bilbo’s heart. They wasted no time getting down to business, and soon Bilbo was digging his fingers into Thorin’s shoulders, squirming and gasping with pleasure as the man prepared him with lubrification, shaking with anticipation.

“ _Dammit_ , I’m ready.” Bilbo whined through gritted teeth after a while.

Thorin blinked and smirked. “I didn’t know you swore.” He teased.

Bilbo frowned up at him, shivering as Thorin moved his fingers again. “I don’t.” he said indignantly.

Thorin twisted his fingers in just the right way, eliciting a moan from Bilbo. The smaller man’s fingers curling around his shoulders. He gasped. “I _don’t_ -ah—fucking swear.”

The dark haired man chuckled, amused by this newly discovered quirk. “Oh no, of course not.” He replied.

Bilbo groaned in annoyance. “C-can we just get on with it?” he muttered, heavy blush on his cheeks.

“Very impatient indeed.” Thorin teased, pulling his fingers out. He turned away and slipped on the condom, a low sound escaping his lips from the sensation. Bilbo’s heart pounded as Thorin leaned over him again. The man smiled softly, the expression full of adoration that Bilbo had never received in such intensity from anyone. He couldn’t help but smile back, pulling the other’s face down to meet his own. Bilbo kissed him deeply, and drew back with a sigh.

“Alright.” He said with a nod. Thorin complied with enthusiasm, wasting no time to direct himself to the other’s entrance. He pushed in with little resistance, thanks to all the preparation they endured. Bilbo “oh”’d softly, linking his arms around the man’s neck. The sensation was delicious, and Bilbo eagerly pushed himself down. He was vaguely surprised at the girth of Thorin; he’d never been filled so much, but it felt wonderful.

Apparently Thorin was enjoying it already as much as he was, because the man moaned under his breath, readjusting himself. One look from each other for reassurance, and Thorin began moving.

He started with long, slow thrusts, savoring the small moans that Bilbo voiced, matched with his own. Thorin began with a rhythm, and after a few more thrusts, took it to the next level. He finally found the spot, and it was clear from Bilbo’s reaction. “ _Ah_ \--! Yes, _there_ -“he said, squirming. He buried his hands in Thorin’s hair.

Thorin responded by continuing, striking the sensitive spot over and over until Bilbo was unraveling quickly. He begged and whined and called Thorin’s name, which in turn drove the man wild. They were both close, and gasping and moaning. Bilbo had left several scratches already down Thorin’s back, and the man had left several love marks all over Bilbo. And finally, after becoming short of breath and enough intensity to have Bilbo a sobbing mess, he came with a call of Thorin’s name and arch of his back, tugging sharply on the man’s dark hair. Thorin was not far behind, filling the smaller man with a groan of ecstasy, body wracking and spasming from the sensation.

They both collapsed, a sticky mess, Thorin’s head leaning on Bilbo’s chest. Bilbo breathed heavily, stroking Thorin’s dark mane of hair. He felt blissful, albeit sore, but very happy indeed.   
  
“That was… _wonderful._ ” Bilbo said quietly between breaths.  

Thorin hummed in agreement. He leaned up and captured Bilbo’s lips in a sweet kiss. “The best.” He replied with a nod.

Bilbo smiled down at him, hands gently on either side of his face. “I…I love you.” He said softly.

Thorin’s eyes were alight at the phrase. He sat up and pulled Bilbo up into his arms, brushing sweaty curls out of the other’s face. Thorin placed a kiss to his forehead. “I love you too, always and forever.”


	19. A Royal Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Thorin get hitched! The Dwarvish way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonderful prompt! Actually, I might reuse this way later in my fanfiction. And I think I’m going to draw their ceremony clothing, because Bilbo’s outfit is absolutely beautiful in my mind. Like I can’t even-  
> anyways,  
> enjoy!

Bilbo never thought that he would find himself here; standing in lavish garb outside of two large stone doors, clutching a bouquet of Primrose, lilac and Delphiniums, and scared out of his mind. He bounced on his heels anxiously, the various moonstones and gold adornments of his clothing jingling as he did so.

He wore a pure white tunic, with light embroidery over the expanse of it, especially around the cuffs and the bottom. There was a golden cinch around his waist, and his trousers were in a similar fashion to his tunic. Then came the jewels. There was a golden chain that wrapped around his neck and shoulders. It was very intricate, consisting of little diamonds and moonstones all arranged beautifully. There were several rings on each hand, and not to mention the beautiful circlet on his head, and the long cloak that trailed behind him and onto the floor. In all honesty, everything felt a bit heavy, but Bilbo was glad for it. It kept him grounded, as he would surely float away from nervousness.

Balin stood a few steps away, watching him flit around with an amused expression.

“Settle down, laddie, everything will be alright.” He said.

Bilbo shook his head, a breath of nervous laughter escaping his lips.

“Right. Sure it will. Yes, of course. Definitely.” The hobbit replied, lowering his bouquet.  He sighed and stared at the ground, shaking his head.

Balin chuckled and laid a hand on the hobbit’s shoulder. “Stop worrying. Thorin won’t be able to keep his eyes off of you, not that he ever takes them off as it is.”

“It’s not Thorin I’m worried about. It’s everyone else.” Bilbo said with a sigh. “I mean…Is everyone comfortable with this? I _am_ just a hobbit, after all. And then there’s _so_ many people…I’m afraid of making a fool of myself.” He admitted, a downcast expression on his visage.

“Come now, don’t talk like that. No one is more fit or deserving to be Thorin’s consort than you, Bilbo. Everyone is grateful to you and adores you. It’ll be fine. Now stand straight, the doors are about to open.” The white-haired dwarf stated, with a nod to the large doors.

Bilbo flinched when the doors opened with a jolt, slowly revealing the large hall before him. Fanfare began, and Balin gently pushed Bilbo forward.

Incredibly self-conscious, Bilbo willed his feet to move forward. Immediately he was overwhelmed, unable to even count the amount of people in the room. His eyes darted around the room, and he shrunk under the intensity of several gazes. And then finally, Bilbo saw him.

Standing across the massive room at the altar, of course, Thorin locked eyes with Bilbo. A small gasp escaped the hobbit’s lips. The dwarf looked stunning! He was dressed in white as well, but he wore a mantel of light brown fur; sapphires and silver instead of moonstones and gold on his jewelry. The crown above his raven hair was elaborate and impressive. Thorin looked kingly, and absolutely perfect.

Looking at Thorin, everything else in the room disappeared. He could no longer hear the loud resounding of trumpets, nor see the masses of dwarves anxiously looking around each other to catch a glimpse of him going down the aisle. It was him and the one he loved, and Bilbo found himself walking faster, simply to get to Thorin.

When he reached the altar, he gasped softly. Thorin looked even more stunning, if possible. There were diamonds weaved into his braids, and the bright and loving smile on the dwarf’s face that was reserved only for him gave Bilbo new confidence. He bowed as he’d been instructed to do, and Thorin bowed back. Thorin took his hand and he climbed the two steps, turning to face him.

It was the strangest feeling, as if everything besides Thorin was blurred in contrast. He vaguely could hear the Ceremony’s director, but managed to quietly respond and say his declarations, (Which were in Khuzdul, and took quite a few tries for Bilbo to remember) green eyes never leaving Thorin’s blue ones. Although traditionally spoken louder, no one told him to do so, and each declaration took on a feeling of intimacy and true devotion. Thorin did the same, the adoration in his voice making Bilbo weak in the knees.

Then came the next part of the ceremony, which Bilbo hadn’t been really looking forward to. The Ceremony leader spoke a few more phrases in Khuzdul, and handed Thorin an ornate dagger. Thorin gave Bilbo a reassuring look.

“Just a small cut, _ghivashel_.” He said quietly, taking Bilbo’s left hand in his own. Bilbo nodded slowly, holding his breath as the dagger grazed the palm of his hand. He winced, but ignored the sting. He said his part and wiped a small portion of his blood onto Thorin’s nose, and Thorin smiled brightly at him. Bilbo took the dagger and did the same to Thorin’s larger, calloused hand. He tried not to wrinkle his nose as Thorin smeared blood onto it, eager for the moment he could wash it off.

And then the rings were presented. Bilbo’s was lovely- made of gold and moonstone and depicting Thorin’s insignia in the center. Not too large and heavy, but equally beautiful and matching to the jewelry he already wore.  Thorin’s was the same, but large and kingly looking, made of silver and sapphires that complimented him wonderfully.

Then finally, _finally_ , they were given the order to kiss. Bilbo’s heart throbbed nervously, and he looked upon Thorin with more anticipation and excitement than the first time they kissed.

“Bilbo…I love you. Always and forever.” The dwarf said, cupping the hobbit’s face with his hands.

Bilbo smiled softly. “I love you too.” He replied breathlessly.

And then Thorin leaned down and captured his lips in the best kiss of Bilbo’s life.

He was so happy and elated that he hardly noticed the eruption of cheers and trumpets that followed. In fact, he hardly noticed anything but Thorin as they walked down the aisle and into their new, perfect life together.

It was a day Bilbo would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole thing about the blood is a headcanon that I picked up reading through a few fanfics. I dunno, it just makes sense to me. .3.


	20. POTC4 mermaid scene type thingy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to. I just had to. There's a part two that'll be coming out tomorrow~

Jolly Sailor Bold

 

And so the crew rowed out to the center of the cove, every wary of the dark and still water beneath them. Thorin stood at the hull of their rowboat, looking all about. His crewmembers were rather uneasy, shoulders hunched and sitting close together. There was something odd here, a strange feeling all around.

Then they stopped rowing and the large spotlight tower on the waterside was lit, directed right at them.

Then the waiting game began. Thorin settled at the edge of the boat, arms crossed.

After about 10 minutes of waiting, he was already annoyed.

“You should sing!” a young crewmember said. Thorin turned and discovered it was his youngest nephew, Kíli.

Thorin gave him a doubtful look. “ _Sing_?” he repeated incredulously.

“I heard they like singing…” Kíli replied, sinking in his seat as some of the other men laughed.

“Right, and what else have you heard about them?” another crew member asked.

Kíli frowned. “If you must know,” he snapped, “I’ve heard that a mercreature’s kiss keeps sailors from drowning.”

There was more guffaw, and the young man glared, not responding to the others.

Thorin held up a hand and gave the men a sharp glare, effectively silencing them.

And so, because Thorin was rather bored and up for any ideas, he began singing, as his nephew suggested. It was a simple old sailor song: a bit upbeat for his taste, but most sailor songs were; about a fair maiden and her ‘jolly sailor bold’.

The others began to join, and the dark atmosphere dimmed for a few moments, the song ending with laughter.

And then, it happened.

Across the boat from Thorin, a golden-brown head of hair surfaced, and following was the most beautiful face he had ever seen. It shocked him, and he almost tipped backwards, many of the men mimicking his actions. One called Bofur leaned in curiously; laughing at the fact that such a myth as mermaids was _real_ and was right before his eyes.

The creature shrunk back slightly at his quick motions, but did not leave.

“Can you speak?” Bofur asked, leaning over the side of the boat.

An enticing smile formed on the creature’s lips, and he nodded once. “Yes.”

“I’ve got to say, you’re beautiful.” Bofur said, reaching out to touch the creature.

He giggled, a wonderful, chilling sound, and swiped the hat off of the man’s head, swimming back a few inches and setting it atop his golden curls.

“You’re not very bad yourself.” The merman replied, coming closer, mere inches away from Bofur’s face.

“What’s your name?”

“Bilbo.” The creature said.

“Would you like a kiss?” he added sweetly, putting his hands on either side of the man’s face. He smiled.

Thorin, temporarily distracted by the beauty of the creature, from everything to its soft lips, lovely hair and eyes to the light, iridescent scales going down the back of his arms, finally came to his senses.

“Bofur!” he snapped, leaning forward and pulling the man back.

Bilbo’s eyes snapped up to him, and both were still for a moment. Thorin was in Bofur’s spot now, shoulders stiff with anxiety and anticipation, yet he was curious and absolutely entranced by this beautiful creature.

Bilbo swam backwards in a circle once, and then put his arms up onto the boat, leaning his head on them. He looked up at Thorin through his lashes.

“I know you.” The merman said.

Thorin’s brows gravitated downward, and he tried to ignore the intense feelings that stirred in his heart at the motion.

“You’re the one that sings.” Bilbo said, voice melodic. He flicked his tail, a splash of the water accompanying it.

The dark-haired man found himself nodding. “Yes.” He muttered, leaning in slightly.

“Are you my jolly sailor bold?” Bilbo replied with a bright, heart shattering smile. He reached up slowly and brushed a loose strand of hair out of Thorin’s face.

Thorin remained silent, eyes searching the other for any sign of malice or ill intent. He found none however, just curiosity and playfulness, among other things. He was pulled out of his thoughts though, when Bilbo began to sing.

“ _My heart is pierced by Cupid; I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold”_

he sang, voice well in pitch and one of the sweetest sounds Thorin had ever heard.

He swallowed, trying to regain his composure and keep himself from leaning closer and closer to the merman. A tap on his back snapped his attention. As Bilbo continued singing, more of the beautiful creatures came to the surface, surrounding them within a few lines of song.

“ _There is nothing can console me, but my jolly-“_

 Bilbo stopped, voice drifting away.

He seemed to have noticed the others that came, and something changed in his eyes. He looked back up at Thorin, eyes full of….was it pity? Anxiety? The man wasn’t sure, but something clenched in his stomach.

Thorin looked about, to discover that his various crew members were distracted, mermaids hanging about them and smiling sweetly and the like. Bilbo cleared his throat and pulled Thorin’s face down to his.

“Wha-?” Thorin said in protest.

“Trust me.” The merman muttered, capturing his lips in a kiss and pulling him into the water. Thorin panicked for a moment, but Bilbo let him go, and he resurfaced.

“Thorin!” he heard Kíli calling, he and Bofur coming to his side of the boat to pull him back in. The man looked between them and Bilbo, the worry still in the merman’s eyes.

The others were practically under the spell of the mermaids, hardly noticing their actions. After a moment’s hesitation, Bilbo simply pulled the other two into the water, despite their protests, and pulled them under.

Thorin panicked, diving into the dark water after them. Thankfully the large spotlight made it easier to see under the dark, and he saw Bilbo plant a quick kiss on both of their mouths. He felt insanely jealous in that moment, but pushed it away, being distracted by the sudden splashing and muffled screams from above.

He exhaled in shock, and quickly surfaced, only to see the boat being practically torn apart. It was utter chaos, and shouts and horrible screeches filled the air. Someone tugged on his hand, and he was pulled away from the scene, bones chilled from the visions before him, and the sounds of bones snapping and last gasps for help.

He turned his back to the scene, and saw that it was Bilbo who held his wrist, and Kíli was to his left, Bofur on his right. Sounds of gunfire and slices of swords joined in the horrendous clamor, and Thorin knew that the crew on shore had taken action.

“What’s going on?!” Kíli shouted, spitting water.

“Shh!” Bilbo replied, pulling them along. The waves were no longer calm, instead turbulent and large. One particularly large wave swept over them, and Thorin lost hold of Bilbo and Kíli. The pair of hands pulling on his leg and dragging him down wasn’t helping. He squinted in the dark water and could see one of the mermaids, face no longer beautiful but twisted and feral, grinning wickedly. He tried to kick the creature away, using up his oxygen.

He was sure he was lost when Bilbo came to his rescue, thwacking the creature with his tail and loosening her grasp. Bilbo pulled Thorin away from her, and upwards towards the surface. He was surely going to die, he thought, and he was trying to hold every ounce of oxygen he had. Bilbo rolled his eyes.

“Breathe! You’ll be alright.” He said, melodic voice muffled by the water. Thorin gave him an incredulous look, wondering if perhaps the merman was malicious after all and didn’t want to go through the trouble of drowning him himself, but Thorin couldn’t hold any longer, as his lungs began to burn.

To his utter surprise, he didn’t drown at all. He inhaled, breathing as easily as if there was air. They broke the surface, rejoining Bofur and Kíli, and swam away from the horrific scene. The screams were dieing down, and Thorin knew that the crew, at least the crew from the boat, was gone.


	21. POTC4 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People wanted a part two to my mermaid drabble so I did it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my grounding is FINALLY over! Yay!  
> So here, haha.

POTC4 Part 2

 

Thorin sputtered water and laid on the wet sand with a thud, hair covering his face. Kíli and Bofur were on either side of him, and he pulled his raven locks out of his eyes.

“What—the crew— you-“ he said, sitting up. Bilbo was a few feet away, laying in the shallow water.  His tail flicked anxiously, and the merman heaved a sigh.

“I…I’m sorry.” He replied, looking down. “I didn’t know the others were around.”

Thorin frowned a little. “So you’re _not_ like them, I take it?” he inquired, coming closer to Bilbo.

The merman was quiet, looking up at him through his golden eyelashes.  “No.” he said quietly.

“What are we going to do? We need to find Fíli and the others.” Kíli suggested with urgency, laying a hand on Thorin’s shoulder.

Bofur sighed. “That can wait a bit- I need a bit of a breather.” He said, rubbing his eyes. “And I lost my hat…” he muttered as an afterthought.

“Quit lamenting about your hat.” A sharp voice said. Thorin flinched, recognizing it as his Captain’s. Smaug and the rest of the crew stood a short distance away. A flash of blond and Fíli had his arms around Thorin and Kíli, thankful for their escape. Thorin returned the embrace, but was focused on something else. Bilbo looked unsure if he should swim away or stay, eyes locked with Thorin’s.

There was a moment of silence, and before Thorin knew it, two of the crew members grabbed either of Bilbo’s arms and pulled him into the glass container, well, _coffin_ , Thorin thought, that they had brought to capture a mermaid in the first place.

“No!” he demanded, trying to pull Bilbo out of the crewmen’s arms. He received a punch for that, and stood back, glaring at them.

“What’s this about?” the captain asked. There was a moment of silence, where Thorin and Smaug looked at each other with fierce glances.

Smaug laughed, a deep, menacing sound. “This poor sailor _cares_ about the creature.” He announced, stirring laughter from the other men.

“Honestly, you are a fool, Thorin Oakenshield. This creature,” he gestured to Bilbo, “cares not for you. Merfolk do not care for bilge rats or any other men, save when they are hungry; some of the crew have discovered that truth.” Smaug said, standing tall and peering about in the dark with sharp eyes.

“You’re wrong.” Thorin muttered, glancing at Bilbo. He looked a cross between terrified and calm, an unnerving sort of peace on his visage.

“Come! The Fountain of Youth awaits.” The Captain declared, turning about and walking away with a swish of his coat.

“You heard the Captain- grab the creature and move out!” the first mate shouted. The others wasted no time in doing as commanded.

Thorin wore a scowl, not entirely sure what Merfolk had to do with a youth fountain, and found himself very anxious and annoyed about the whole thing. He had to be nudged by Fíli to keep moving. When he did move, he stayed close to Bilbo, biting his lip to keep from voicing his opinions about the subject.

* * *

 

 

They traveled through deep jungle, the humidity clinging to their clothing and the air heavy and uncomfortable in their lungs. And then, one of the carriers tripped on a large root, and the glass case Bilbo was in shattered, water spilling around them. They looked on in shock and awe as the iridescent scales slid off, and two legs sprouted from the creature’s long tail.

Bilbo looked around at them, frightened.

“You will walk, creature, or you will die.” The Captain said, pointing a finger at Bilbo.

With an air of uncertainty, Bilbo tried to stand, but collapsed on the ground with a soft groan. He shook his head, golden curls bouncing.

“I cannot.” He replied, green eyes looking directly at the man towering before him. Smaug took a step closer, unsheathing his sword.

Thorin had enough, and pushed the Captain out of the way. He pulled off his shirt and wrapped it around Bilbo. The man could feel the burning glances he received from others, but cared not, and lifted the creature into his arms.

There was a strange feeling to the action, and he marveled for a short moment at how perfectly the other fit into his arms; how surprisingly warm Bilbo’s skin had gotten in the few moments it was out of water; and the soft texture it had against his bare chest. He was sure the other could hear the intensity of his heartbeat, but did not care at the moment.

Thorin turned about to look at Smaug, eyes full of defiance and determination.

“We have a fountain to get to, yes?” he asked.

The air filled with silence, and Smaug looked him over once.

“Don’t fall behind, we need the creature.” He hissed.

“He has a name.” Thorin said sharply, brows knitted. Bilbo looked up at him, eyes searching his intense face.

“Pray tell, what is the creature named then?” Smaug replied with a smirk, amused by the situation.

“Bilbo.” Thorin replied softly, looking down at the creature in question. Bilbo’s eyes locked with his for a second, and Thorin saw something in them that he could not quite understand; but he knew that he wanted to desperately.

A small burst of laughter came from the others, but Smaug quickly silenced it, and headed off in the direction of the fountain. The others followed suit.

Fíli, Kíli and Bofur looked at each other, unsure.

“Come on, uncle. Let’s go.” Fíli said, tapping Thorin on the shoulder. With a slow nod, Thorin moved forward, protectively clutching the man in his arms.

“I didn’t ask for help.” Bilbo muttered, hands clenched tightly around the shirt that covered him. He avoided Thorin’s gaze, soft expression returned to a porcelain mask of beauty and secrets.

“Neither did I.” Thorin replied. “But you helped anyways. Why is that?” he asked, blue eyes looking down into green ones.

Bilbo said nothing.

It was strange how quickly his flirtatious and content demeanor disappeared, replaced by secretive looks and hopelessness, but Thorin could hardly blame the creature for it.

The golden-haired man sighed, closing his eyes and letting himself be carried. Thorin looked down every so often, grasping for conversation topics. But then again, what was there to talk about? So instead, Thorin found himself deep in thought.

He ignored Smaug’s words about the nature of Merfolk. After all, Bilbo had proven once before that he was different, and he made no attempt now to gnaw off an arm or tear him to pieces like the others had done to the crew.

And whether Thorin wanted to admit it or not, there was something intriguing and fascinating about the small man in his arms; something that stirred feelings in his heart he did not have the time or circumstances for.

With a sigh and clench of his jaw, Thorin continued walking, pondering how to make the best of this situation and ensure that Bilbo would be unharmed.

And to find a way around the deep and magnetic attraction he felt for this magical being (that he secretly hoped was reciprocated).


	22. POTC4 ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simple ending to the cutesy mermaid AU. Enjoy!

POTC4 Ending

 

From the moment he heard the man sing, Bilbo was taken with this simple sailor, this brave man, heart filled with excitement and glee as he spoke to him. He was truly in awe when Thorin stood up to his Captain for his sake, vowing to protect him. No one had ever done such a thing for him, and Bilbo found himself head over fins for Thorin.

And now, on the brink of despair, Bilbo sighed, hands straining against their bonds. He was going to die here, dried like so many others of his kind. Thorin was somewhere, probably dead. The thought shattered his heart, and he closed his eyes, willing death to come.

But then, Bilbo heard it. A familiar voice. His eyes snapped open, and he saw Thorin.

Thorin ignored the pain in his stomach, crawling over to Bilbo. He left a trail of blood behind him, and his shirt was stained red. It was clear to Bilbo that he would not make it much longer. With much effort, the man pulled himself up and began untying Bilbo from his bonds.

“T-Thorin!” Bilbo gasped, sliding into the water, massaging his aching, bruised wrists. He turned around, grabbing the man’s hands. He tried to remain composed, eyes searching the other’s face desperately.

“You’re hurt.” He said, brushing a dark strand of hair out of Thorin’s face.

“It’s nothing- just a scratch.” The other replied with a shrug, but Bilbo could see the pain behind the action.

“Don’t lie- I can see how you hurt.” Bilbo said, brows knitted. He placed a hand on either side of Thorin’s face.

“It’s worth it. You’re free now.” Thorin said softly, looking into his green eyes.

“I won’t be free, if I don’t have you beside me.” Bilbo replied. “Please- I can save you. Just ask me to.” The merman pleaded, eyes full of emotion. He was _not_ going to lose this man.

“W-what?” Thorin replied, as if he didn’t hear correctly. So his suspicions were true, and Bilbo really did care for him? The thought took away some of the pain, filling him instead with excitement.

“I…I love you Bilbo. I’m asking you to save me.” The raven-haired man said, leaning in slightly.

A smile formed on Bilbo’s face, a truly happy one. He almost shed a tear, a peal of laughter escaping his lips. “I love you as well.” He said, leaning up and slowly kissing Thorin.

He pulled the man into the water, secure grip around his waist, and swam to the fountain. He was going to fix this, and he was going to spend the rest of his life with this man, even if that meant he would give up his tail forever and learn to walk on legs.


	23. A Wild Sleeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo likes to deny his wild sleeping, and Thorin tends to pay the price for it.  
> Enjoy!

A Wild Sleeper

 

It was another peaceful night in the Shire, a gentle breeze coming from the open windows of Bilbo and Thorin’s shared bedroom. The bed was comfortably warm and soft, and Thorin was only partly conscious, limbs weak with sleep. That is, until Bilbo shifted his position.

After their first night together, Thorin immediately took note of the hobbit’s strange sleeping. Bilbo often muttered things, mostly things about plants or cooking, with the occasional call of his name in the mix. Not to mention the kicking. More than once Thorin found himself with a small bruise (or 5 or 6). For Bilbo’s small stature and softness, he kicked fiercely.

And now once again, Thorin found his face covered by Bilbo’s arm, the hobbit hanging over him awkwardly; a look of peace on his husband’s sleeping face as it was illuminated by moonlight. With a sigh, Thorin peeled Bilbo off of him, turning him on his side into a more normal position, achieving peace for a few moments. His peace was short-lived, however.

Bilbo rolled to the other side and nearly fell out of the bed. Thorin quickly acted, pulling Bilbo back by the waist and into the bed. He sighed, unable to believe that his One could be such a wild sleeper. He was worse than little Fíli and Kíli when they were younger, and that was saying something. In those days Thorin would often wake up covered in drool, with knots in his hair and strands tangled into his nephews’.

“No no, not the daisies…” the hobbit muttered, grabbing a fistful of Thorin’s nightshirt. The dwarf shook his head with amusement, tucking Bilbo into his side securely, and making himself comfortable. There would be no more stirring this night, and Thorin made sure of it. After a while, sleep found him.

In the morning, Thorin was awoken by a soft kiss. He cracked an eye open and chuckled, Bilbo hovering over him. He was still tired, as he most often was, but brushed a hand over the hobbit’s soft curls.

“Good morning, _ghivashel_.” The dwarf muttered.

“Good morning to you.” Bilbo replied, soft smile on his face. He rolled off of Thorin, laying at his side.

“Did you sleep well?” the hobbit asked.

“That is a matter of perspective.” Thorin replied.

Bilbo looked over at him, eyes narrowing in suspicion. “What do you mean?” he asked.

“That a certain hobbit’s sleeping patterns might have kept me up for a while.” Thorin said, laying on his side and looking down at Bilbo. There was a small smile on his face as he watched Bilbo’s expression change to annoyance.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” The hobbit said, crossing his arms pridefully.

“You know very well what I’m talking about.” The dwarf replied, gently pushing his shoulder.

“Yes, I know that you’re delusional, because I do _not_ stir in my sleep. Never have and never will.” Bilbo declared. Thorin gave him a look, a look that said ‘you keep believing that’, and Bilbo sighed.

“Nope.” The hobbit said.

“Bilbo.” Thorin replied.

“No.”

“You know I’m right.” The dwarf declared, a small smirk of satisfaction on his face.

“Just because you’re right doesn’t mean you’re right.” Bilbo said, avoiding his gaze. He put on an expression that Thorin had taken to calling the ‘I’m not doing this’ face.

In the end, Thorin sighed and shook his head. “So stubborn.” He said, claiming the golden-brown haired man’s lips in a sweet kiss.

“Am not.” Bilbo said, placing his hands on either side of the dwarf’s face.

“Yes, yes, whatever you say, my love.” Thorin replied, deciding to let his hobbit keep on denying things as long as he wanted.


	24. Frerin the failure matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Frerin lives and ships bagginshield and came on the quest. Who doesn’t love matchmaking? Even when it doesn’t turn out right.

Frerin the Failure Matchmaker

 

From the moment Frerin saw his brother and Master Baggins look at each other, he knew that something had to be done about it. All through the night he could see the secret glances they shared, how they tried and failed not to take notice of each other, and the particularly large amount of brooding Thorin took part in afterwards. Being a noble dwarf and a good brother, Frerin took it upon himself to set this matter straight. He would do so by playing matchmaker.

He began with simple gestures, pushing the two into each other to get them to talk, making sure they were constantly alone together, and simple little things that would surely make them admit their feelings.

But unfortunately, none of that worked, and Frerin had to take more drastic measures: measures that would require the involvement of his nephews. With the two lads, he devised a plan.

So now he stood behind a tree branch as Bilbo climbed onto his pony, Fíli in the front and Kíli standing by the pony, ready to strike.

“Uncle, come here for a moment.” Fíli said. Thorin raised a brow in curiosity, but did so.

And then Frerin gave the signal. Kíli ‘accidentally’ swatted the back of the pony, effectively knocking Bilbo off of it and straight into Thorin’s arms with a yelp.

They stared at each other for a moment, heat filling their faces, and Thorin rather unceremoniously dropped the hobbit out of his arms.

“Ow….” Bilbo muttered, getting to his feet.

“I’m sorry.” Thorin replied.

“Oh dear, what’s wrong with the pony?” Fíli asked in mock surprise. “Are you alright Master Baggins?”

“Yes, that was strange! I’ve never seen Myrtle act like this.” Kíli added.

Frerin only sighed as Thorin made a remark and moved to leave the scene.

“Oh come on!” he said with exasperation. “I’m running out of plans here!” the dwarf said, crossing his arms and coming to the group.

“What plans?” Bilbo asked suspiciously, looking up at him.

“The plans to put the two of you together! You  _obviously_  belong together, but the two of you are too thick-skulled to notice the other’s feelings! It’s painful to watch.” He complained, Fíli and Kíli echoing his opinion.

“And you, Frerin,” Thorin said with a point of an index finger, “Are too thick-skulled to realize that we  _have_  told each other, and have been keeping it quiet for quite some time.”

Frerin blinked. “W-what?” he stuttered.

Thorin actually smirked. “Learn to stay out of other people’s business, brother.” He said, wrapping his arm around Bilbo’s shoulder. The hobbit blushed a little, but was seemingly amused by the situation.

“Come, we need to get going.” Thorin declared, helping Bilbo onto his pony and getting on his own.

Frerin stood for a moment in shock, unable to comprehend that he had been beaten to the action. It wasn’t until his name was called that he snapped out of it with a shake of his head.

“Well why didn’t you say anything?!” he called to the front of the procession, his pony stuck at the back.


	25. An idiotic vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay slightly twilight slightly my own vampires
> 
> had to do it
> 
> had to do it.
> 
> keep yer knickers on he doesnt sparkle
> 
> unless you want him to? >;3

An idiotic vampire

 

Bilbo honestly had no idea what he was getting himself into when he met Thorin Oakenshield on a dark night, leaving a bookshop. The man narrowly saved him from a reckless driver, and the Bilbo’s breath was taken away as he looked into piercing blue eyes and a sculpted, handsome face. He stood still for a moment, still in the other’s grasp, before he recovered.

“O-oh- Thank you.” He said quietly, looking down.

The man had released him, and he nodded. “Be careful. You never know what could happen out in the dark.” The tall, raven-haired man replied.

Bilbo looked up at him, tugging nervously on the hem of his sweater. His eyes drifted downwards to his fallen books, and he bent to pick them up. But the man beat him to it. “Here.” He said, handing Bilbo the books. After a short pause, he added, “I am Thorin Oakenshield. Pleased to meet you.”

Bilbo gave him a hesitant smile. “Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins.”

That was the beginning of one of the strangest things to ever happen to Bilbo.

The whole thing was rather laughable, really. How awkward Thorin was when they grew closer: from acquaintances to an awkward friendship to a potential relationship.

But Bilbo was sharp, and very observant, so it was no surprise to him when Thorin took him on a walk one day, announcing that he had to tell him something.

For someone so graceful and handsome, Thorin looked like an utter fool when he finally spit the words out.

“….I’m a vampire.” He said quietly.

_‘Ha, knew it!’_  Bilbo thought.

Thorin was not so light-hearted. He looked ready to flee, seemingly expecting Bilbo to respond hysterically.

“I know.” The short man replied.

“You…You what?” Thorin said.

Bilbo rolled his eyes, stepping closer. “I’m not an idiot- and you’re clearly not a regular person.”

“Bilbo…” the tall man replied, blue eyes searching Bilbo’s face.

“You should be frightened. I could kill you. I could…” Thorin stated, taking a step back as Bilbo took a step forward.

“Well I’m not. Because I know you won’t hurt me.” The honey-brown haired man said, slowly placing his hands on either side of Thorin’s cold face. He marveled at the smoothness of the skin, how inhuman yet organic it felt.

“I trust you.” Bilbo said.

“How long have you known?” Thorin asked, looking down at him.

“For quite a while, actually. Did you honestly think I wouldn’t notice that you never ate or drank anything, you text me anywhere between two and six in the morning every night, and how you always look  _flawless_? You’re a fool, Thorin. Not to mention how quickly you respond to things, the ridiculous amount of knowledge you have, and how awkward you are with modern notions. You’re a terrible liar, Thorin.”

The man shook his head and sighed. “You’re too smart, but not smart enough. Why do you stay with me? Do you understand how easy it would be? Just to…” Thorin stopped, gently pulling Bilbo’s hands away from him.

“It’s hard. I’m not going to lie. It’s very difficult to be around you, yet every day I risk your life just to see your face, to hear your laugh. Why can’t you just be like everyone else and leave for your own good?” Thorin replied, frustrated. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Well maybe I’m not like everyone else.” Bilbo said, crossing his arms loosely. “And maybe spending time with you is more important than what’s for my own good.”

Thorin looked at him, the expression a cross between annoyance and surprise.

“You’re an idiot.” He declared.

“And so are you.” Bilbo responded.

He came to Thorin’s side, turning his face to look into his eyes.

“I’m not going to cut you off forever for this. In fact, quite the opposite. You’re the first vampire I’ve met, you know.”

“Thank heavens for that.” Thorin muttered. “I was truly worried that you’ve had plenty of relationships with vampires before.” He said, sarcasm clear in the phrase.

Bilbo rolled his eyes. “Shut up and look.” He said, pulling on Thorin’s hands to guide them.

After a second’s hesitation, Thorin responded, letting his hands find their way to Bilbo’s waist. His grip was firm, but gentle. Bilbo’s heart fluttered nervously, and he looked up at Thorin with bated breath.

“Fine…If you refuse to consider your safety, then…can I try something?” the vampire asked, voice low.

Bilbo nodded slowly, getting lost in his eyes. And then Thorin leaned down and closed the distance between their lips.

It was the most magical kiss Bilbo had ever had, and actually made him feel weak in the knees. He found his arms linked around the other’s neck, unable to get enough of the intoxicating scent of Thorin, the sturdy feel of the man’s body against his. But Thorin decided it was time to stop, and very quickly, Bilbo found himself standing alone and blinking, Thorin a few feet away.

“That…We…We should take it slower.” He said softly, and Bilbo believed him. He could see the desire in Thorin’s eyes, but could also see how he restrained himself. For a moment, the intensity of the situation weighed on Bilbo, and he realized that perhaps Thorin could be a danger to him, but he didn’t care.

“Right.” Bilbo said with a nod, holding out a hand for the other.

“We’ll take it slow.” Thorin replied, taking his hand.


	26. Highschool Valentines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> at this point i’m writing whatever comes to mind
> 
> so have some cutesy valentines day thingy
> 
> /throws up rainbows

Highschool Valentines

 

Bilbo constantly found himself surrounded by trouble makers in school. It wasn’t his fault- he just seemed to attract them. It didn’t help that his current friend group was full of them. Twice this month one of them had gotten him a day in detention. It was frustrating really, especially since he was a good student.

Bilbo sighed and turned the page of his book, the study hall practically silent. He was lost in the pages for a while, until a paper airplane found itself to his desk.

Bilbo raised an eyebrow and looked around, trying to figure out who threw it. Fíli and Kíli, two freshmen, were on the opposite side of the room, and from the smirks on their faces, Bilbo figured that they had sent the projectile his way. Bilbo closed his book and crumpled up the airplane, walking over and dropping the wad into Kíli’s lap.

“If you two wanted to talk, you could have just called me over.” Bilbo said, crossing his arms. He leaned on the brunet’s desk.

“Nah, throwing things is more fun.” Fíli declared with a shake of his head.

“Anyways, tomorrow’s Valentine’s day.” The brunet declared.

“So?” Bilbo asked with a roll of his eyes. The day was never anything special for him.

“Oh nothing. It’s just, I think you’ll like tomorrow very much.” Fíli stated.

Though doubtful at the moment, the brothers seemed to be right.

The next day, Bilbo’s morning started with a box of chocolates in his locker. He looked around, amused, and placed the box in his bag.

First period, Valentine’s treats were passed out; they had been for sale in the lunch room the week before.

Inside Bilbo’s card, there was a small message about how beautiful his eyes were.

His mood improved even more, yet so did his curiosity. Who was sending him these things?

In third period, his friends each gave him all sorts of treats, but everyone feigned ignorance to his admirer’s identity.

Bilbo finally discovered the truth during lunch. He had barely sat down when none other than Thorin, the guy he happened to have a massive crush on, tapped him on the shoulder. Bilbo turned around to see him standing there, a rose in his hand.

“Wha-?” Bilbo stuttered, heart pounding. He could feel his cheeks turning red.

“Bilbo…I….I’ve liked you for a long while now. And I know you probably don’t like me back, but come on…Will…Will you be my valentine?” Thorin asked, practically shoving the rose into his open hand.

Thorin visibly tensed, apparently expecting rejection. It melted away however and Bilbo stood and wrapped his arms around him, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

“Of course, you idiot!” Bilbo said with a laugh.

“R-really?” Thorin replied, voice filled with disbelief.

“Yes.” The shorter man said.

“Well…This turned out better than I thought it would. I thought you’d tell me to piss off.” Thorin admitted.

“I could never.” Bilbo replied, smiling softly at him.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”


	27. Arranged Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested THE ONE THING THAT MAKES ME HAPPIEST
> 
> so there’s probably going to be continuations of this.
> 
> Because it’s too beautiful not to.

Thorin would never forget the amount of anger he felt when his father told him of the marriage arrangement. It was absurd! Why should he have to marry someone he had never met, just for the sake of the kingdom? But that was exactly it- it was for the sake of the kingdom. This wasn’t about love. Thorin was going to be King, and the King needed a Consort. The first solution would be to marry a dwarf-maid, but political advantages were more important here.

Which was why Thorin would be marrying a hobbit.

A  _hobbit_.

Yes, the Shire had many agricultural advantages and wealth, but truly? A _hobbit_? Thorin could hardly believe he was going to marry one of the simple Shire-folk.

But for all of his brooding and discontent, Thorin still found himself sitting atop his throne in his most striking garb, staring at the large doors across the room with knitted brows and an intensity that could turn oak to ash.

“Don’t be so negative.” Balin warned, standing to his left as his advisor.

Thorin frowned. “I can be negative if I want to. And I am with good reason.” He growled.

“You won’t be attracting anyone with such a scowl.” The old dwarf said.

“This isn’t about  _attraction_ , as it’s been brought to my attention several times.” Thorin replied.

“We’ll see about that.” Balin muttered. Moments later, the large doors opened. Thorin’s eyes scanned over those that had come. Four of his own guards surrounded someone, someone Thorin could only figure to be his intended.

Surprisingly, he felt a bit nervous, but told himself he shouldn’t be. This was a political action, nothing more. There was the subject of consummating their binding, but he didn’t dwell on the thought.

And then, before his throne, the guards moved away, and Thorin finally saw his consort.

To say he was pleased was an understatement.

To say he was completely taken off-guard and left star-struck was accurate.

The hobbit before him was breathtaking. Soft, honey-brown curls that glistened in the light, round, bright green eyes, a delicate jaw and upturned nose, pale, creamy skin and rosy cheeks. He was small, the delicate curves and softness of his figure seen by his clothes. He wore a teal colored tunic, with lovely embroidery, and a silver circlet atop his golden head.

Thorin was hardly aware of Balin speaking to him, blue eyes locked with green ones, until his shoulder was nudged rather forcefully. Thorin wiped the metaphorical drool off of his chin and cleared his throat, trying to remember how to speak.

“I’m pleased to present Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, Royal Consort-to-be of Erebor.” Balin said. Thorin could practically hear the amusement in the elder’s voice, and ignored it.

Bilbo bowed lowly, and stood straight. Thorin could see he was nervous, and didn’t blame him. He was nervous now too.

“Your Majesty.” The hobbit greeted. Thorin’s heartstrings tugged, and the sound of Bilbo’s voice was like music to his ears. He swallowed and nodded.

Well, Thorin’s previous plans of simple politeness and standoffishness were no longer applicable, so Thorin devised a new plan. He  _would_  win the heart of this man, and Bilbo would be his and no other’s, for the rest of his life.

The dwarf stood from his throne, stepped down the small row of stairs and before Bilbo. Heart pounding, Thorin took the hobbit’s small hand in his own, and brought it to his lips.

“W-Welcome to Erebor.” Thorin said with a clear of his throat.

Bilbo blushed a little, and offered a smile.

Suddenly, Thorin wasn’t so adverse to arranged marriages.


	28. Arranged Marriage(Bilbo's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted the same scene from Bilbo’s point of view, and who am I to deny?

Bilbo honestly didn’t know what to expect of this marriage, but he was scared witless by it, and rather annoyed.

First he had to journey to Erebor, which took a rather long time, most of it spent sleeping outside in the cold and narrowly avoiding all sorts of dangers, and then no sooner than when he stepped through its large, stone doors, he was whisked off into a room to be prepped to meet his husband-to-be.

Bilbo didn’t want a marriage in the first place, but no matter how much he tried to plea with the Thain, his cousin, he was still stuck in the agreement. Rather begrudgingly, Bilbo allowed himself to be whisked away from his home to a foreign  _dwarf_  kingdom.

The fact that he didn’t want to be there didn’t settle any of his anxiety as he stood outside of the throne room, a servant brushing his curls around his face in just the right way until she deemed he was ready.

Before he knew it, he was surrounded by a few guards and the doors opened slowly, the large thud of them echoing in his ears. He had to be polite and proper, he reminded himself, and besides, it was highly likely his partner didn’t want any part in this either.

But all of Bilbo’s worries disappeared when he caught a look of the would-be king, and his heart melted at the sight.

Thorin was, in short, the most handsome being Bilbo had ever laid eyes on. Vibrant, dark hair with silver streaks that did not offset the hue, but complemented it, a strong jaw and angled nose, unbelievably blue eyes and a deep-set brow. There was an intensity in his expression that made Bilbo weak in the knees, and it took all of his composure to keep in the gasp of appreciation that tried to escape his lips.

Bilbo heard his name, and he tore his eyes away from Thorin’s for a moment. He collected his thoughts and did as he had been instructed beforehand, and bowed.

“Your Majesty.” The hobbit said, trying to muster some courage in his voice. For a moment he thought he did something wrong, and almost took a step backwards when the dwarf descended his throne. Bilbo thought his heart would leap out of his chest when his intended came before him.

His skin tingled when Thorin brought his hand to his lips, and the action almost left him breathless. If Bilbo had felt dizzy with glee and attraction before, it was only deepened when he heard Thorin’s deep, but strangely musical voice.

Oh yes, perhaps he could like this arrangement. (He already had begun to.)


	29. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted the arranged marriage wedding night, so I pulled together my barely-there smut writing talents and produced this! enjoy. it's a bit softer and romantic than the others i've written, but it fit the mood.

Wedding Night

 

The moment the banquet was over, Bilbo and Thorin retired to their new shared bedchamber. No sooner than closing the door behind them, Bilbo found himself swept into Thorin’s arms and carried across the room, before being rather unceremoniously dropped on the bed.

He gasped, a laugh escaping his lips as the dwarf climbed over him.  Most of Bilbo’s nervousness was dissipated, thanks to the hum of alcohol in his blood. But then again, what did he even have to be nervous about? He trusted and loved Thorin, and quite honestly, was ready to take the last step in their marriage process.

Thorin brushed a curl out of the hobbit’s eyes, and Bilbo looked up at him, hands on either side of his new husband’s face.

“I love you.” He sighed.

Thorin smiled and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “And I love you.”

There was a moment of comfortable silence, Thorin and Bilbo admiring each other with gentle touches; the only noise being the crackling of the large fireplace in the corner of the room.

Then Bilbo leaned up and kissed him, removing his heavy crown and mantle as he did so. Thorin responded with soft enthusiasm, stripping Bilbo of his circlet and various jewels, except of course, for the braid and courting bead tucked behind his ear.

A few moments of kissing, and the two found themselves shirtless, their ceremonial garb scattered around the edge of the bed and the floor.

Bilbo laid back, marveling at how soft the furs and pelts felt against his back, and the warmth and sturdiness of Thorin above him. His slender fingers ran up the length of the dwarf’s arms, tracing the different muscles and inkings on his skin.

Thorin came down and met his lips in a long and slow kiss, breaking shortly for breath before moving to his jaw and down to his neck. Bilbo ran his fingers through Thorin’s dark locks, and he gasped softly as the dwarf began sucking on his collar bone.

Thorin began grinding his hips against his consort’s, creating a delicious friction that stirred Bilbo’s desire. He hummed softly, closing his eyes and relishing in the scent and feel of the dwarf around him. This lasted for several minutes, Thorin switching spots every so often.

Soon, Bilbo pulled Thorin’s face up to his, away from the several love marks that had begun to form on his skin, lips connecting in an intense and meaningful kiss.

He sat up, hands on the dwarf’s chest as passion began to take over, Thorin’s hands gripping the hobbit’s hips tightly against his own. The air filled with electricity and excitement, gasps of pleasure escaping each of their lips as they ravished each other, no propriety about it.

For two months, they could do nothing more than kiss each other on the cheek or hold hands, and now there were so many more possibilities and they wanted to explore every inch of each other.

They kissed for quite a long while, the rest of their clothes taken off, warm bodies rubbing against each other. But then, simply kissing and touching wasn’t enough. Thorin’s hands moved to Bilbo’s backside, and he parted his cheeks.

The hobbit gasped and Thorin stopped, looking down at him for approval. Neither had done this before, and although it seemed a bit daunting, Bilbo nodded and Thorin continued.

With assistance from a vial of lubricant, the dwarf stretched his partner,biting his lip and trying to remain composed as Bilbo clutched his shoulders, delightful noises escaping his plump lips and shudders of pleasure going through his body. Thorin nearly lost it when he began to beg.

“T- _Thorin_! Please—oh Yavanna-“ Bilbo moaned, fingers digging into Thorin’s skin. He obliged and pulled out his fingers, guiding his member to the hobbit’s entrance.

“Ready,  _ghivashel_?” he asked, voice laced with desire and heat.

“Ready.” Bilbo replied, leaning up and placing a sweet kiss to Thorin’s lips.

The dwarf slowly pushed himself inside his husband, a deep moan escaping his lips as his member slid against Bilbo’s walls; a moan echoed by the hobbit. Practically shaking with anticipation, he waited a moment and then began to move.

First slowly, drawing out sensual noises from Bilbo, but then, when he hit a particular bundle of nerves and the man’s back arched, fingers scratching down the dwarf’s back with a call of his name, Thorin’s composure left him.

He thrusted with vigor, though Bilbo didn’t seem to mind, arms linked tightly around the dwarf’s neck and legs around his waist, gasping and moaning and practically begging for release.

Neither lasted long, and with a particularly loud and delicious call of each other’s names, Thorin spilled into Bilbo, the hobbit in turn onto his chest and stomach.

Gasping for breath, the dwarf collapsed next to Bilbo, the golden-brown haired man placing a kiss to his lips.

“That…well….wow.” Bilbo sighed, catching his breath.

“Was wonderful.” Thorin said with a nod, pressing a kiss on the hobbit’s forehead. Bilbo smiled, looking into his eyes. He linked their hands together, and closed his eyes for a moment.

“Are you tired?” Thorin asked, admiring Bilbo’s soft face, his red cheeks and the lovely glow it had from the firelight.

Bilbo smirked, green eyes opening and surveying Thorin. “I suppose, yes. But not nearly tired enough. I reckon we’ll have to spend several hours working up fatigue.” The hobbit said, rolling over and placing a hand on the dwarf’s chest.

Thorin chucked and brushed a damp curl out of Bilbo’s eyes. “Well then, beloved husband, I suggest we begin.” He said, leaning over him.

Bilbo laughed with glee, kissing Thorin. The two tumbled in the sheets for quite some time, and quite honestly, most of the royal wing of Erebor could hear them deep into the small hours in the night of their wedding, and many nights afterwards, though most around Erebor elected to simply ignore it.


	30. Marriage Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted a drabble where Bilbo and Thorin met when they were younger and Thorin lived with Bilbo for a while and married him, but Bilbo didn’t know this because of cultural differences,
> 
> So then when Thorin returns with the company to bring Bilbo with him to reclaim Erebor and start a life there, its “surprise!”

30\. Marriage Misunderstanding

 

One can imagine Bilbo’s surprise when he opened the door for the last time and he was looking into the face of an old friend.

One can imagine his further surprise when said friend practically seized him by the hips and engaged him in a long, passionate kiss.

Sputtering in confusion, Bilbo pushed the dwarf away, stumbling and landing on his backside. Thorin looked down at him in confusion. The room was silent.

“T-T-Thorin-“ Bilbo gasped. He could still feel the warmth of the other’s lips on his. It wasn’t unpleasant, not at all, in fact probably the best kiss Bilbo had ever had, but that wasn’t the point. The point was that it was _completely_  improper and greatly confused him.  _What_  just happened?

“Bilbo.” Thorin replied, stepping over to help him up. The hobbit instinctually pulled away, face red, and stood up on his own.

“What is Yavanna’s name was  _that_?!” he demanded, voice an octave higher with stress and surprise.

Thorin gave a scoff of amusement, though disbelief was laced in his voice. “I’m not allowed to kiss my own husband?”

_What_  did he just say? Husband? Bilbo felt lightheaded. “W- _what_?! I think I would remember marrying you!” he replied.

Thorin’s brows knitted. “Bilbo, we courted for several months. Did….” His face changed into surprise and a bit of despair, perhaps even embarrassment. “Did you not notice?” he asked.

Bilbo looked down for a moment and back up. This was incredibly awkward.

“Oh Mahal, I’m a fool.” Thorin growled, turning away. Bilbo felt bad, and could see how distraught the dwarf was. It was still hard to believe though.

Not that he didn’t imagine marrying Thorin one day. In his earlier days, the dwarf had come to the Shire looking for work, with no place to stay, and Bilbo took him in. They were rather close, and Bilbo had hoped to become something more, but he never found the words to make it happen or the courage to. His heart thumped excitedly now that he knew Thorin had felt the same way.

But truly? They were  _married_? How? The hobbit gently laid a hand on Thorin’s shoulder.

“Thorin…” he said quietly.

“Forgive me, Master Baggins.” The other said, posture stiffening. “I was too stupid to realize that you wouldn’t know anything about dwarf courting. I was naïve and fanciful. This misunderstanding has brought shame upon me, and I hope it hasn’t done the same to you.” Thorin replied, blue eyes searching Bilbo’s face. It made the hobbit’s heart break a little.

“No, no. Don’t feel ashamed.” Bilbo replied with a shake of his head. “L…Let’s just talk about all of this.”

He looked around the room once, at all the confused faces.

“Er, in  _private_.” He added, pulling Thorin down the hall and into his bedroom. He closed the door behind them and turned to Thorin. Bilbo heaved a sigh and crossed his arms. He couldn’t believe this was happening! The two sat down on the bed.

“Alright. Um….Well  _how_  are we married?” Bilbo asked.

“There are traditions, things that you have to do. We did all of those things, though I apologize, for you did not know the meanings of them.”

“Alright….What things?”

“You braided my hair, allowed me to teach you to fight, accepted the gifts I gave you, and sang with me.”

Bilbo blinked. Yes, he certainly remembered doing all of those things, but he didn’t think anything of them!

Sure his heart beat anxiously when Thorin’s arms were around his, directing him to swing a sword, but dwarves were violent people! He thought it was normal!

As for the hair braiding, he often helped his little cousins manage their curls, it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary!

Songs were common for Shire-folk, and people often sang together, how could it be an action of intimacy?

 And as for the gifts? He felt greatly honored at the time- the ornate smoking pipe Thorin had carved for him was in the very same room, atop his fireplace- But he thought it was done as an act of gratitude, not adoration.

The hobbit felt lightheaded all over again. In a way, the signs were so clear, but they were so ridiculous. He chastised himself for not noticing the dwarf’s feelings earlier.

Bilbo must have been silent for an awkward amount of time, because Thorin cleared his throat. Bilbo blinked a few times, turning his green eyes to the dwarf.

“B….But we never even kissed…?” he whispered.

“There is a customary waiting period for dwarf marriages. No physical intimacy is to be had for a year. When I was called to the Blue Mountains, that year had begun.” Thorin said.

He paused.

“I wanted to return. I really did. But my people needed me. I remember the tears in your eyes when I left.” He said with a quiet chuckle, hesitantly brushing a hand over Bilbo’s cheek. He did not shy away from the touch, and in fact found it quite soothing.

Bilbo looked into his eyes, and Thorin continued speaking. “If…If you’ll have me, I would like to restart the courting process, the proper way. Now that you know everything.” He said slowly. Bilbo saw his shoulders tense, awaiting his response.

The hobbit laughed a little, an amused look on his face. He thought about it for a second. Thorin looked older than he remembered, silver streaks in his hair and a different spark in his eyes, but he was no less handsome. And if Bilbo was truthful with himself, he’d admit that he very much wanted a life with Thorin. There were countless times when he dreamt about the dwarf, or imagined sleeping next to him, their hands joined. After a short pause, he nodded.

“I’d like that. Very much.” Bilbo replied.

Thorin  _smiled_ , a smile that Bilbo had seen rather often in his previous days, and the hobbit’s heart melted. He couldn’t help but smile back, and Thorin gave a short nod.

“We’d better get back to the others and explain the situation. We have much business to discuss tonight.”  The raven-haired dwarf said.

“Right.” Bilbo replied, standing up.

With a deep exhale, the hobbit opened the door to his bedroom, Thorin inches behind him; and he resisted the urge to facepalm when twelve eavesdropping dwarves fell into the room.


	31. Stress/Insecurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the mountain’s consort is having quite a bit of emotional stress, only alleviated by his husband’s loving words <3

Stress/Insecurity

 

Bilbo never liked it when dwarves from the other dwarf kingdoms came to visit Erebor. Mainly because there was lots of planning and preparation that went into it. Not to mention that somehow the various dwarven women tended to forget that Thorin was Bilbo’s husband, and the dwarf was _not_ up for grabs. They relentlessly flirted with the dwarf, even in Bilbo’s presence! Thorin seemed not to notice, or if he did, ignored all attempts. Bilbo was grateful for that.

But still, it irked him to no end, like right now, after another long day of guest entertaining and spouts of jealousy. The hobbit sat in his comfy chair next to the fireplace in their bedchamber, dressing robe on and book in hand, a cup of tea on the table next to him.

He tried to focus on the words before him, but simply couldn’t. After several attempts and frustrated noises, he simply quit, slamming the book closed and put it down on the table in favor of picking up his tea. An amused chuckle from the doorway caught his attention.

“What’s so funny?” Bilbo muttered, sipping on his tea.

“You are.” Thorin replied, striding across the room. He had just returned from a late meeting, and was happy that he could finally spend some time alone with Bilbo. He leaned over the plushy armchair, burying his nose in Bilbo’s deep-golden curls.

“I’m glad I amuse you.” Bilbo sighed, returning the cup to its place and leaning into Thorin’s touch.

“Don’t be so stiff.” Thorin muttered. “Tell me what’s wrong.” The dwarf said, placing his hands on either of Bilbo’s shoulders.

Bilbo muttered a few things, among which Thorin could pick out “wretched women.”

“Ah,” he chuckled. “They’re quite annoying, aren’t they?” he rumbled.

“Incredibly so! Ugh the _nerve_ of them! You know, I heard some of them talking, and they were whispering that you don’t even love me! That our marriage was a payment of gratitude!” the hobbit shouted, absolutely frazzled. His face was turning red and his fingers clenched and unclenched, and Thorin could only guess he was imagining choking some of the lasses. Bilbo’s anger retreated as quickly as it came, and the hobbit returned to frowning deeply, still as a mouse.  Thorin, however, bristled from that last statement.

His hands left the hobbit’s shoulders and he walked around to the front of the chair, taking Bilbo’s hands into his own. The hobbit’s eyes were downcast, and his mouth was screwed into a doubtful expression.

“Look at me.” Thorin said.

Bilbo did not respond, a huff of displeasure leaving his lips.

“ _Ghivashel_ , look at me.” The dwarf repeated.

Slowly, green eyes met his blue ones.

“I will have these disrespectful rumors silenced immediately. No one disrespects my Consort, my One. Should I but hear a word against you, and the mouth it came from won’t have an opportunity to say anything again. You are my all, Bilbo, and no one is going to change that.” Thorin said sharply, voice full of meaning. His expression was serious, brows knitted deeply.

Bilbo sniffled a little and nodded, curls bouncing as he did so. He leaned down and placed a kiss to his husband’s lips, fierce emotions eradicated. Thorin’s words melted his heart, and he was once again reminded of how much he loved the dwarf, and no stupid noblewoman--or twenty-- was going to change that.

He linked his arms around Thorin’s neck, and in turn, the raven-haired man held his hips. They kissed: a slow, but passionate and meaningful kiss, as if to reaffirm their conversation. After drawing back, the hobbit spoke.

“I love you.” He said.

“And I love you.” The dwarf replied.

Bilbo smiled softly, and stood, intertwining his fingers with Thorin’s.

“It’s late- let’s go to bed.”

Thorin hummed softly, placing a kiss to his forehead and following his husband to their large, soft bed.

That night, holding Bilbo tightly in his arms, he quietly brooded at the treatment of his hobbit, and mulled over ways to ensure it wouldn’t happen again. 


End file.
